


Adore You

by iciclesthecat



Series: Adore You/ Adore Me [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Sanji's neighbor had just moved in not too long ago. But he can't work up the nerve to talk to him. You see, because he's seven years older then him.





	1. Him?

He was cursed. To be born Seven years after him. Who is he? The god Sanji had fallen helplessly for. The man who was build like a tower, stronger then anyone he had ever met. And. Was more handsome then his eyes ever laid on.

"Alright I'm off!" Sanji called. 

Patty waved goodbye as Sanji headed out of the restaurant. He stood outside of the building and lit himself a cigarette. He exhaled the smoke before making his way home. Sanji smirked to himself walking home from work. His motorcycle had been taken away. Because he was caught speeding. By none other then him. But whatever Sanji figured he could use the exercise. And maybe get a glimpse of him. He crossed his fingers he would be towel drying off in front of the window. Oh. Or putting on his cop uniform. Sanji purred to the ideas. 

"Sanji!" 

And there went the moment. Sanji turned to the younger boy. Two years younger then him. Luffy. Sanji sighed as the boy held his backpack and skipped next to Sanji. 

"What are you doing Luffy?" Sanji asked. 

"Can I stay with you tonight? I ate all the food at my house. So." 

Sanji pursed his lips, "Fine. But don't eat all my food Luffy." 

Luffy nodded, but noticed Sanji's pace slowed a bit as they started to walk by a cream colored house. A cop car sat outside. Sanji grinned as a muscluar man walked by the window towel drying his hair. To Sanji's disappointment, he, was wearing a shirt, not only that but fully dressed. 

"Sanji, why are you staring at him like that?" Luffy asked. 

Sanji shushed him as the man pulled off his towel and stretched. He purred to his green hair and his golden earrings. Luffy sighed tugging Sanji to there house which was next door. He didn't have an obsession of him. Just. Admired from afar. Sanji never had the nerve to talk to him. He's tried once, but ended up embarrassing himself. Luffy and Sanji headed inside where Sanji's little brother Yonji sat on the couch flicking through the channels. He turned to them and smirked. 

"Welcome home big brother. And Luffy. Did you see him on your way home?" Yonji asked. 

Sanji chucked his box of cigarettes at his head. 

"Shut up!" Sanji barked. 

Yonji chuckled as Luffy snickered. 

"Sanji why do you like him so much?" Luffy asked.

"Because, Sanji likes men in a uniform." 

"At least I'm not crushing on some school teacher!" 

Yonji jumped over the couch grabbing Sanji's collar, "You swore you wouldn't bring that up." 

Sanji chuckled sticking his tongue out at him, "You shut your mouth first." 

Zeff chucked two spoons at there heads having them snap away from each other and hold there heads. 

"Knock it off." 

"But he started it!" Yonji whined. 

"I don't care who started it I'm finishing it, got it?" 

"Yes pops." They said. 

Zeff nodded going back into the kitchen as Luffy followed behind him. Sanji rubbed his head turning to Yonji who crossed his arms and had a shit eating grin across his lips. 

"Lucky for you. Pops invited him over for dinner tonight. Since he moved in, we haven't met him yet. So why don't you get cleaned up." 

Sanji blushed, "Why did he do that?!" 

"You have an hour before dinners ready." 

Sanji raced up the stairs to shower. Yonji smirked going to the kitchen to find Luffy tied up and Zeff cooking away. 

"Hiya pops, how long have you been home?" Yonji asked. 

"Half an hour ago, you know. You let me into the house." 

"Oh yeah." Yonji smirked.

Sanji toweled off before blow drying his hair. When he was finished Sanji headed out to his room to get dressed in one of his button ups and jeans before tying his tie. He sighed popping in a few mints before heading out of his door. When he stopped to the figure that stood before him. His blue eye widened as he slowly looked up to him. Sanji's secret crush. His heart stopped for a second as he made eye contact with the one eyed man. His brows furrowed looking down to Sanji. Sanji gulped as he felt his stomach fill with butterflies looking up to him. Zoro Roronoa.


	2. Dinner

He stood right before him. Staring. Sanji swallowed hard as Zoro cocked a brow. His heart began to pound against his chest. 

"You alright there kid?" Zoro asked. 

Yonji patted Zoro's shoulder, "Bathroom is behind you." 

He turned behind him before grumbling, he headed into the bathroom as Yonji stood in the hall boasting. Sanji held his heart trying to calm down. Yonji took him into there room and shut the door, Sanji sat on his bed and lied back. 

"I can't go to dinner." Sanji muttered. 

Yonji chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous, it's your chance to make a move." 

Sanji pursed his lips, "I don't think I'll ever make a move, I clam up. Like I did just now." 

He sat next to his older brother, "You know the best way to get to a man's heart, is through his stomach. So if you want to get to the heart, cook him something." 

Sanji sighed, "I'll think about it." 

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Zeff called. 

Sanji sat up clutching his sheets as Yonji got up. He held out his hand to Sanji and grinned. 

"Come on." 

Sanji took his hand as Yonji helped him up. They headed down to the dinner table where Luffy glanced to them before he turned to Zoro. Yonji furrowed as Luffy and Zoro were already hitting it off. At least Luffy got him to laugh a little. Like close friends, like they've known each other for years. But he shrugged it off as Sanji sat on the other side of the table of Zoro while Yonji sat next to him. Sanji quietly ate while everyone was having a conversation. 

"So your all cooks?" Zoro asked. 

"Sanji and my dad are, I am a beautician." Yonji hummed. 

Zoro cocked a confused eyebrow, "a what?" 

"A hairstylist, makeup artist, etc." 

He and Luffy gave small oh's. Before Zoro's attention drew to Sanji. Zoro rested on his elbow when Sanji glanced up to him. He squeaked turning away, Zoro gave a small chuckle. 

"So you work at the restaurant with your dad too?" Zoro asked. 

Yonji smirked turning to Sanji who looked up to him again and nodded. 

"He's the sous chef, kind of like second in command." Yonji explained. 

Zoro smiled, "That's pretty cool." 

That. That's all Sanji needed. That smile, a genuine smile to trip him and end up falling for the police officer. Sanji smiled back before glancing back to his food. 

"So Zoro, how old are you?" Yonji asked. 

"I just turned twenty six last month." Zoro grinned. 

"So you can go everywhere!" Luffy gasped. 

Zoro chuckled, "Pretty much." 

Luffy grinned as Zoro told stories about his work and all Sanji smiled and watched Zoro lit up. He was falling for that smile, and the way Zoro's eye it up when he talked about capturing all the bad people. Zoro made eye contact with Sanji who was spacing out and hadn't noticed. 

"How old are you two?" Zoro asked. 

"Nineteen." Sanji said without thinking. 

He snapped out of it having Zoro and Luffy glance to each other before they chuckled. Sanji grew flustered fiddling with the napkin on his lap. 

"I apologize for him, usually I can't get him to shut up. Now all of a sudden he's. Quiet." Zeff sighed. 

"Sanji's fine Pops, he's just been having an off day. Ain't that right big brother." Yonji asked. 

"Yeah sorry." Sanji smiled. 

But as the night went short when Zoro got a phone call. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered, Sanji perked up as Zoro glanced to him. He then growled. 

"Fine. Give me ten minutes." Zoro growled. 

He sighed putting his phone away, Zoro stood. 

"It seems I am needed elsewhere, I hope you would let me come again." Zoro said, "And if there is anything you need, my door is open for you." 

Sanji smiled as Zoro excused himself. Yonji leaned over to Sanji's ear. 

"I hate to watch you go, but I love to watch you leave." Yonji whispered. 

Sanji snapped his head to him slapping his hand over his mouth, "Shut up." 

Zoro then had left having Sanji pull away from Yonji. Sanji and him were on dishes while Luffy went up to Sanji's room. Sanji was drying with a small smile on his face. Yonji washed off the plates glancing to his brother. He smirked turning back to the plates. Zeff sighed putting the last container into the fridge before shutting it. 

"Goodnight boys." Zeff nodded. 

"Night pops." They replied. 

Once Yonji couldn't hear the tapping of Zeff's peg leg he handed Sanji the last dish before resting against the sink. He dried off his hands as his smirk grew. 

"I saw the way he was looking at you." Yonji hummed. 

"Stop. Your going to get my hopes up." Sanji growled. 

"I know as well as you do, he likes you back Sanji." Yonji smirked. 

Sanji pursed his lips, "I highly doubt that." 

"I can ask him if you want?" 

Sanji chuckled wiping off his hands and leaned against the sink. 

"What are you going to do, we're not in high school anymore. You can't just slip a note in his locker asking him if he likes me." 

He furrowed when he saw Yonji lit up on an idea. He could see the light bulb flick on when his lips formed a wide smile. Sanji rolled his eyes and pushed off the sink and headed into the living room. 

"Whatever, just don't embarrass me." Sanji said. 

Yonji watched Sanji ascended the stairs and waited for their door to shut. Yonji didn't wait to put his plan into action. He pulled out a piece of paper and forged Sanji's handwriting then folded it and slipping it into an envelope. Yonji opened the kitchen window and climbed out, once he hit the grass he slunk low. Hopping the fence and ending up outside there house. He grinned stepping over to Zoro's yard and slipped the letter in the mail slot. Yonji noticed a dark nose poking out. 

"Hiya boy." Yonji said. 

His tongue darted out licking his hand. Yonji chuckled shutting the slot and snuck back to there yard. He noticed the lights of the house were out. 

"Sanji." Yonji gritted. 

Yonji climbed the fence and went back to the window. A note was written on the window. 

"Jokes on you." - S

Yonji growled and looked up to there bedroom window. He grunted going into the backyard and climbed up the ivy fence to there room, he pushed open the window and tumbled in. Sanji sat on his bed and stuck his tongue out at Yonji. 

"That's what you get for helping." Sanji said. 

"I'm trying to get you married off, so I can help plan your wedding." 

Sanji threw a pillow at him, Luffy watched the battle of the brothers pillow fight. Laughing and rooting for each of the brothers, until he fell asleep on the floor. Not much later Sanji and Yonji joined him into there slumber. About three hours later, Sanji woke up to a light shining on him. He rubbed his eyes and turned to Zoro's house. He smiled crawling out of bed and knelt down before the window resting his arms on the windowsill. He watched Zoro enter his room, holding a piece of paper and read it. A small smile spread across his lips, Sanji smiled back resting on his arms. He noticed the dog that jumped up at him. Zoro chuckled scooping up the large dog and embracing him. Sanji couldn't help but giggle. His dog perked up and turned to Sanji, Zoro turned having Sanji duck. He smirked setting his dog down and turned away. Sanji poked out again and watched Zoro roll off his uniform. He bit his lip looking at Zoro's tan back, and watched his muscles roll when he stretched. Zoro looked over his shoulder as Sanji ducked down once more. He chuckled shutting off the light, Sanji poked out one last time. Zoro caught him as he stood and went into the darkness of his room. 

"Admire from afar are you?" Zoro muttered. 

He crawled into bed as his dog jumped up onto his bed and snuggled with him. Zoro ruffled his light brown fur, he picked up the note once more and scanned over the black scribbles. Since it was too dark to read. Zoro turned back to Sanji's room and sighed tossing over and falling asleep. 

The sun arose, along with Zoro. He was called into work early today. He growled putting on his uniform, taking the letter and stuffing it in his pocket. Zoro fed his dog before he pulled on his boots and hat. 

"See you later Chopper, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Zoro said. 

Chopper barked as Zoro smirked and left. He on the other hand, had other plans, he took to the stairs and perched up into Zoro's window. Chopper flicked the latch of the window open and pawed it open then climbed onto the roof and jumped onto Sanji's roof. Chopper climbed into the window and jumped down onto the floor. He sniffed around before getting to Sanji's bed. He licked softly at his fingers, Sanji grunted and tossed over. Chopper climbed up onto his bed and towered over him. His head tilted looking at Sanji. Sanji started to wake due to the pressure on his bed. He turned to Chopper and he stiffened. His eyes trailed down to the collar on his neck. Finding his owner was no other then. Roronoa Zoro.


	3. Catchy Tunes

A/N: early update. Because someone found my Easter egg, after two books and a series. Also listen to Gingerbread man by Melanie Martinez. You'll see why. 

Sanji glanced to Yonji and Luffy still asleep before back to the dog. He focused onto his tag spinning with Zoro's name on it. 

"Yonji." Sanji whispered. 

He groaned tossing over with his back to him. He pursed his lips reaching over and grabbing the lotion bottle and chucking it at Yonji's head. He sat up and held his head. 

"Yonji!" Sanji hissed. 

He turned to Sanji and smiled, "I didn't know you had a dog." 

"I don't." Sanji said. 

Chopper flopped down on Sanji's chest, having him groan to the extra weight. Yonji looked out the window seeing Zoro's window open. He turned back to Sanji patting the dogs head. 

"Oh, that's Zoro's dog." Yonji said. 

Sanji slowly turned to him with the most sarcastic looking face he could pull, "You don't say." 

"I just woke up, don't give me that look." 

Luffy sat up and gasped to Chopper, he got up and crawled onto Sanji's bed and started to pet him. 

"Yonji can you watch the dog, I have to go to work." Sanji asked. 

He grinned, "Of course, don't you worry about him. Just have a great day at work." 

Yonji called Chopper to him who didn't hesitate to jumped on him. Sanji climbed out of bed changing into his work attire, grabbing his phone and headphones. He put them in as he put on his shoes and headed out of the door. On his way down the street Sanji was scrolling through to see what he had. When a new song caught his attention. 

"Gingerbread man?" Sanji muttered. 

He shrugged playing the song, he sighed putting his phone in his pocket. Sanji hummed along until it got to the chorus. He pursed his lips. 

"Yonji." Sanji muttered. 

Sanji couldn't help but actually find the song quiet. Tasteful. Once Sanji finally arrived to work. He pulled out his earbuds and put them away. But. The song remained to play in his head. An overlapping song playing over and over. Having Sanji start to sing the song a bit while he started to work. A few of the other cooks glanced to each other before back to Sanji softly singing the song. They eventually shrugged it off and let Sanji be. But around noon. Things. Changed. 

"Sanji! You have a visitor." Zeff called. 

He turned to Zeff opening the kitchen door, Sanji snapped at someone to watch it while he wiped off his hands. He stepped out of the kitchen folding his napkin over his apron before looking up to his visitor. He stiffened as Zoro smirked pulling off his hat and stuck it under his arm. 

"I got your letter." Zoro said. 

He cocked a curled brow, Zoro blinked as he pulled out the letter and handed it to Sanji. He took it and noticed his handwriting. 

'Zoro,   
I would like you to join me for lunch, I have one off so stop by. And bring your friends, oh wait that's just your muscles.   
-Sanji' 

Sanji's face broke out in a deep red, as he looked back up to Zoro. He chuckled softly, as he handed back the letter. 

"I'm sorry, my brother must of written that." Sanji said. 

Zoro blinked, "Oh, sorry. I can go if you want." 

"N-No it's okay. Give me a second." Sanji said. 

Zoro nodded as Sanji went back to the kitchen. He went to Zeff's office and knocked on the door. 

"Open." Zeff said. 

Sanji opened the door, Zeff perked up to him. 

"What is it?" 

"I'm going out for lunch now." 

Zeff nodded and waved him off, Sanji's heart thumped against his chest each time he stepped towards the door. Once he got there, he peaked out to Zoro sitting in the waiting area. Sanji took a breath and stepped out earning Zoro's attention. Sanji motioned him to follow as Zoro stood, he followed behind Sanji as he unlocked a back door. He turned to Zoro and gave a small smile. 

"Please make yourself comfortable." Sanji said. 

Zoro stepped inside finding a living room and a kitchen inside. He shrugged off his coat as Sanji shut the door and headed to the kitchen. Zoro headed inside seeing a couch, tv, and a bunch of box's. There was even a upstairs. 

"Mind if I go upstairs?" Zoro asked. 

"There's not much up there, but sure." Sanji shrugged. 

Zoro smirked as Sanji was starting to get more comfortable with him. He headed up the stairs to find two bedrooms and a bathroom. He pushed open the bedroom door finding two small beds and a few boxes. Zoro noticed Sanji and Yonji's height marks on the door frame. He smirked going into their room. When he brushed against the box and it fell over and a picture frame skid out. Zoro pulled the box back up, and picked up the picture frame. He turned it over to a picture of Sanji when he was younger. Zoro softly smiled to the boy and put him back into the box. He perked up when he heard Sanji singing. He slowly headed down the stairs hearing Sanji's voice clearer. And just in time. 

"I'm the icing covering his body, I wanna hold him so close, so tightly. Baby, how do I say this politely? Love me harder and don't be nice, please. I wanna feel your crumbs on my body, I want to break you in pieces. Fight me. Baby, don't be so scared of biting. Want to eat each other into nothing." Sanji sang. 

Zoro smirked getting closer to the bar and sitting down on the barstool. His eyes trailed down Sanji's uniform and stopped at his ass. He bit the corner of his lip as he glanced back to Sanji's head. 

"So, who's this gingerbread man?" Zoro asked.

Sanji squealed snapping over to Zoro, "How long have you been sitting there?!" 

Zoro laced his finger together and rested on his fingers. Sanji avoided eye contact biting his lip. 

"Long enough." 

By this time Sanji's cheeks were a soft pink, as he turned back to the food. 

"So, what's your boyfriends name?" Zoro asked. 

"I don't have one." Sanji muttered. 

"Pity, I was sure you were on someone's leash." 

"Leash?" Sanji turned to Zoro, "Your dog was in my room this morning." 

Zoro's face softened, "Chopper?" 

"Yonji is watching him now, he climbed out of your window, jumped onto your roof then jumped onto mine." 

Zoro sighed, "Sorry, he's. Not used to the new house yet." 

"I mean I didn't mind, just a bit startling." 

Sanji pulled plates out of the cupboard and dished up the pasta he made. Then added some sauce with some spices and some cheese. Sanji placed a plate before Zoro and a fork. While he set his other plate beside him and took a seat beside him. Zoro spun the noodles around on his fork and glanced to Sanji. 

"So, what is this place?" Zoro asked. 

"This, used to be my old home." Sanji said, "When my brother and I were still kids my dad didn't want to leave us in a house too far away. And if something were to happen to us he didn't want to drive back home. So, he build this when we were not much older then three when we were adopted." 

"Adopted?" 

Sanji nodded, "I'm adopted." 

Zoro smirked, "I guess we are two of a kind then cook." 

Sanji turned to him, "What do you mean?" 

"I'm adopted too." 

He smiled as Sanji blushed turning away to his food, he started to eat. Having Zoro start to dig in as well. Sanji glanced over to Zoro who was slurping the rest of his noodles up. Sanji giggled as Zoro turned to him and swallowed. Pasta sauce was around his lips and some on his cheeks.

"Here." Sanji smiled. 

Sanji grabbed a napkin and wiped off his face having Zoro chuckle. He set down the napkin and turned back to his meal. 

"I haven't had something this good in ever." Zoro said. 

"I can cook for you again sometime if you want." Sanji said. 

"Then I'll come back tomorrow." 

Sanji turned to him, "But I have tomorrow off." 

"Then I'll take you out for lunch." 

Sanji smiled tucking a strand of hair behind his head, "Or I can cook something up and you could stop by for a bite to eat." 

Zoro chuckled, "Sounds good to me." 

He looked to his empty plate before back to Sanji. 

"Do you have anymore left?" 

He nodded picking up Zoro's plate and refilling it. But when Sanji turned around next. Zoro stood before him. There was a heavy lidded look in his eyes. 

"Sorry." Zoro muttered. 

Zoro cupped his cheeks leaning down and kissing him, Sanji's eyes widened staring into Zoro's shut eyes. Sanji stiffened unaware of what to do. But when he made up his mind Zoro pulled back and left without another word.


	4. Talk to Him

Sanji stood shocked about what Zoro had done. His hand rose to touch his lips softly. But, Sanji's feet moved on there own and dashed to the door and threw it open. He noticed Zoro looking at the door before he turned away to leave. 

"Zoro wait!" Sanji called. 

But he kept walking, Sanji furrowed as he tried to catch up to Zoro, but once he got to the door. Zoro had already high tailed it out of there while Sanji stood outside the restaurant clutching his hands together. He sighed going back inside. He went into the back room to clean up the lunch. His mind clean of the song, but, the lingering touch of Zoro's lips on his own. Sanji's mind playing over the scene, memorizing Zoro's shut eyes, and how gentle he was. Sanji sighed putting away the dishes before pulling his phone out. He slumped to the floor hugging his knees as he called Yonji. 

At home, Yonji sat in the backyard tossing a tennis ball he and Sanji used to play with. Chopper chased it down and snatched it up before running up to Yonji. He dropped the ball having Yonji chuckle and pick it up. He tossed it again having Chopper bolt after it. His phone started to buzz earning Yonji's attention. He pulled out his phone and grinned to Sanji's caller ID. He answered it and pressed it to his ear. His smile faded when he heard Sanji sigh. 

"Sanji? Is everything okay?" Yonji asked. 

"I took him to the house, I made him lunch, I wiped away his messy face, then. He kissed me. I couldn't think of anything to do, but when I finally made up my mind. He pulled back and left without another word." Sanji said. 

"I can talk to him." 

"No, leave it be. I'm going to come home early. I need to rest." 

"But Choppers here, Zoro might come over to get him." 

"Then I'll stay here, I can rest in pops room." 

"Sorry Sanji, I just wanted to help." 

"Thanks for trying." 

Sanji hung up, as Yonji turned back to Chopper dropping the ball. 

"Hey boy, you want to help?" Yonji smirked. 

Chopper barked, as Yonji explained the plan. He was surprised Chopper could understand him. Which Yonji went inside to give him a treat for understanding him. As the evening hit, Zoro knocked on the door having Chopper scramble to the door as Yonji went to answer it. Zoro took off his hat and put it under his arm as Yonji opened the door. Yonji leaned against the doorframe. 

"Is Sanji here?" Zoro asked, "I want to apologize about this afternoon." 

"Sorry he's still at work, what happened?" 

"I had an urgent matter to attend to, so I kissed him and left. I probably came on a bit strong. But. I'd like to see him again." 

Yonji blinked, "Oh, well I'll pass on the message." 

Chopper sat next to Zoro and batted his tail against the pavement. Zoro turned to him and pursed his lips. 

"As for you." Zoro said. 

Chopper stopped wagging his tail and folded back his ears. 

"I don't know if I should be mad at you or impressed." Zoro said. 

He tilted his head as Zoro looked to there house, and the gap between there houses. Zoro patted his head and chuckled. 

"That's quite a jump." Zoro said. 

Chopper was back to his happy self as he and Zoro headed back to there house. But he stopped and turned to Yonji. He chuckled and nodded as Chopper barked and followed Zoro back to there house. Yonji shut the door and pulled out his phone. He pressed Sanji's name and pressed his phone to his ear. 

"Okay he picked up Chopper now, you can come home you baby." 

"I am not a baby!" Sanji barked. 

"Fine, cry baby." 

"I'm going to kill you." 

"Awe the baby is making threats." 

"I'm older then you by eight minutes so shut up." 

Yonji rolled his eyes, "Whatever just come home." 

"Is Luffy over?" 

"No, Ace called saying he had to come home." 

"Ah alright, well see you soon." 

Sanji hopped off the couch, leaving the house and locked the door. The restaurant was closed with a few cooks still cleaning up. Sanji said his goodbyes as he headed out of the restaurant and on his way home. He sighed holding himself close, the frigid air rippling over his skin. 

"Should of brought a jacket." Sanji muttered. 

Sanji headed down the street back to his house. Once he got home, there was a note on the door. 

'Went to go get some dinner.' Yonji

He grumbled as he struggled to open the door. He locked the door. Sanji shuddered and looked to their bedroom window. Sanji unlocked the gate and noticed the bedroom window was open. He furrowed as he climbed up into there room and hopped inside. He shut the window and headed downstairs. He pulled a blanket off the couch and around his shoulders. 

'Bark!' 

Sanji stiffened as he turned to Chopper wagging his tail and in the middle of the living room. Then the door was knocked on. Chopper then bolted to the door and sat before it. Sanji clutched the blanket and headed to the door, he hesitated before reaching the door knob. He opened the door and Zoro stood barefoot in some shorts and a tank top. He shuddered as Sanji looked up to him. 

"Oh, Sanji. Your home." He said. 

"Zoro, I want to talk about earlier. I-" 

"Can you let me in first, it's freezing." 

Sanji smiled softly and let him inside. Zoro rubbed his hands together as Sanji shut the door. He turned to Zoro holding up Chopper's chin. 

"Alright the first time was impressive. The second is now getting to me. Stop jumping into his house." Zoro said. 

Chopper whined, before Zoro sighed and scratched behind his ears. Sanji stood in the blanket as Zoro turned to him. Sanji felt confidence build up in him. He took a breath and approached Zoro. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to his level and kissed him. It was Zoro's turn to be surprised. But it didn't take him long before he kissed Sanji back. Arms wrapping around him and pulled him in deeper. Sanji let go of his collar and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sanji pulled back, now confused. Zoro cocked a brow to the confused look on his face. 

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked. 

"When you kissed me, you left so suddenly? But. Why did you. Stay?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro chuckled, "I had to go earlier. I was called in last minute, but. This time. I'm here to stay." 

Sanji blushed, "So you do like me?" 

"I couldn't say no to that face. Now shut up and kiss me more." 

"Yes, chief." 

Zoro grinned as they kissed once more. Behind Sanji's shyness there was a perverted tease on the inside. His tongue darted out licking Zoro's bottom lip. But Zoro knew how to play dirty. Who bit Sanji's bottom lip and tugged softly. Zoro's hands began to wander a bit lower to Sanji's ass and squeezed lightly. He hummed softly before they staggered back when the door opened. Yonji stood with two bags of take out. Unaware of what just happened. 

"Oh, Zoro, I'm surprised to see you here." He said. 

Chopper barked and approached Yonji. He pulled out a treat and tossed it to him before heading into the kitchen. 

"So, Zoro. You want to join us for dinner?" Yonji asked.

"I'd love to." Zoro smirked turning to Sanji.


	5. The Incident

Zoro stood inside the restaurant with a bouquet of sunflowers behind his back. Sanji stepped out a moment later wiping off his hands. He perked up to Zoro who smiled softy and approached him. He handed Sanji the sunflowers, he gasped taking them and smiling down to the golden color of the pedals. Zoro smiled as Sanji looked up to him he took Zoro's hand leading him into the back room. Once the door was shut, lips were against lips. Along with hands pulling each other closer into the kiss. Sanji pulled back looking up at Zoro. 

"Thank you. They're beautiful." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro hummed and kissed him one last time, "You're beautiful." 

Sanji embraced Zoro, his head resting on his chest. Since Zoro was a whole head taller then Sanji. Zoro rested his chin on Sanji's head and embraced him back. Once they pulled back, Sanji went to the kitchen filling a jar full of water and placed the flowers inside. Zoro sat at the bar and watched him start up lunch. Zoro and Sanji have been, 'dating' for about a week. Zoro was invited to every meal just to see Sanji. And Sanji did what he could to get into Zoro's house. But lunch was the only time they had alone. 

"I was thinking." Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to him, "Yeah?" 

"Since we're not, official. Do." Zoro rubbed the back of his neck glancing up to Sanji, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

Sanji smiled, "Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." 

Zoro frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Sanji laughed, "I'm saying its a simple question, and I'd love to." 

"Then good, I'm going to take you to a movie tomorrow night. Whatever movie you want to see." 

Sanji blushed slightly, "But I don't know any movies that are out. You can choose." 

"Alright fine, and don't worry I'll buy the popcorn and stuff." 

He nodded, "Okay, I can't wait." 

"Neither can I, I haven't been on a real date in a long time." 

"Why is that?" 

"No one really caught my eye like you did." 

Sanji smiled leaning over the counter and kissing him softly. He pulled back and started to finish up making their lunch. Zoro sighed watching Sanji hum. Once he finished he dished it up and set his plate before Zoro. Sanji took a place beside Zoro as he began to eat. He watched Zoro start to eat the special meal. His eyes gleamed and turned to Sanji covering his mouth. 

"What is this, it's really good." Zoro said. 

"Veggie pasta. I figured you could use some more vegetables in your meals." Sanji said. 

"Can you make this everyday? And maybe some protein?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji nodded, "Sure." 

They dined and had some conversation about there day. Once they finished Sanji packed up he leftovers for Zoro to have to snack on later. He set them by Zoro's coat and hat before he hung up his apron and headed to the living room. Zoro was kicked back against the couch closing his eyes as his arms were folded behind him. Sanji straddled his hips earning Zoro to crack open his eye. As Sanji sat in his lap. 

"Don't you want dessert?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro smirked, "Give me some sugar baby." 

Sanji leaned over cupping his cheeks and kissing him. Zoro kissed back, harsher, and heating up the kiss with tongue. His hands trailed down to Sanji's ass and squeezed. Earning a delicate moan from Sanji between kisses. As Sanji pulled back, with heavy lidded eyes Zoro glanced up at him with lust blown eye. 

"I want you." Zoro muttered. 

Sanji blushed, sitting back on his heels, Zoro turned to him as he avoided eye contact. 

"Did I say something?" Zoro asked. 

"I. I've never done it with a man before." Sanji muttered. 

"But you've had sex?" 

Sanji was quite for a minute, Zoro smirked wrapping his arms around the back of the couch. 

"What's wrong with being a virgin?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji glanced to him without saying a word, his cheeks a hint of red. Zoro tilted his chin to look at him. Sanji still avoided eye contact. 

"I find that incredibly sexy, you know why?" Zoro asked. 

"Why?" Sanji asked. 

"Because I can be your first. And I will wait until you are ready." 

Sanji smiled softly and embraced him, "Thanks, I guess." 

Zoro hummed as Sanji pulled back. But the moment was broken when Zoro's radio buzzed for him to come back. He sighed as Sanji sat on his lap with a slight frown. 

"Awe baby, don't be upset. I will see you later, I promise." Zoro said. 

They shared a deep kiss before Sanji hopped off his lap and walked Zoro out. He sighed leaning against the doorway. Sanji watched Zoro get into his car and wave goodbye. Sanji then headed inside and finished cleaning up inside the small house. Once he finished he headed back to work. Thinking about tomorrow night. But as the night finally came, Sanji was all dressed up in a button up. With a few buttons exposing his neck and a little of his chest. His tie hung loose on his neck and tight skinny jeans. 

"Look at you, you look like you have a hot date." Yonji said. 

"Zoro and I are going to see a movie." Sanji said. 

Yonji gleamed, "Oh in that case." 

He pulled open his nightstand drawer and tossed him a small transparent bag. Sanji caught it and inside was a small bottle of Lube and a few condoms. 

"You know, just in case." Yonji smirked. 

"It's our first date, I'm not going to fuck him on our first date." Sanji said. 

"Bummer, I would." 

The doorbell rang a earning Sanji and Yonji's attention. The two headed down to the door, Sanji opened it as Zoro stood with another bouquet of sunflowers. Sanji smiled taking them, he kissed Zoro's cheek and turned to Yonji. He handed him the flowers. 

"Can you put those in a vase, I want to be out of here before pops gets home." Sanji said. 

"Oh, you dating without pops knowing? Sanji you sly dog." 

"Shush! Okay love you bye." 

Yonji watched them head into Zoro's motorcycle. He put a helmet on Sanji's head and snap it to his neck. Zoro hopped on before Sanji did, he wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist as Zoro and him sped off down the street. Yonji then shut the door and headed into the kitchen putting the flowers on the counter as he went to look for a vase. The door opened and shut earning Yonji's attention. He turned to Zeff walking into the kitchen with leftovers from the restaurant. He noticed the flowers and picked them up. 

"I didn't think sunflowers grew this time of the year." he said. 

Yonji shrugged, "I found them and I wanted to put them in a vase. Where are they?" 

Zeff cocked a brow, "Right, your not Sanji." 

Sanji clutched Zoro's waist as they headed to the theater. Once they got there, Zoro parked and turned to Sanji his eyes shut tight and still holding onto Zoro. Zoro flicked up his visor on his helmet and stroked Sanji's cheek. He opened his stunning blue eye looking up at Zoro. 

"We're here." Zoro said. 

Sanji let go as he hopped off. Zoro helped him onto the pavement before removing their helmet's and locking them away into the bike's storage. Sanji took Zoro's arm as they headed to the theater. Zoro paid for the tickets while Sanji waited inside. Since he didn't bring a jacket. Zoro picked a action movie with, slight romance. Maybe something Sanji would like. When he headed inside. Sanji had already bought the popcorn and the soda. Zoro frowned. 

"I said I was going to buy the popcorn." Zoro said. 

"We're ten minutes late, if I knew you didn't have a since of direction we would of been here earlier and you could of bought it. So come on. We're going to miss the movie." Sanji said. 

Zoro pursed his lips as they headed to a woman who ripped off the tickets and Sanji lead Zoro to the theater. They walked into the dark room where a few people sat mostly couples. Sanji dragged Zoro to the perfect spot. In the middle of the theater. Zoro sat beside Sanji and held the popcorn while Sanji put the soda into the cup holder. They took hands and started to watch the movie. They laughed and enjoyed the movie. Until the sex scene showed up and Sanji grew embarrassed. So he just started to eat the popcorn. But. He misreached. His hand landing on Zoro's crotch. He pulled his hand away and turned to Zoro. He chuckled leaning closer to Sanji. 

"If you want to touch all you gotta do is ask." Zoro said. 

"I didn't mean to." Sanji hissed. 

Zoro chuckled, "Sure." 

But, the movie had ended, Zoro sighed as he turned to Sanji sucking down the soda. The lights turned on as Zoro smirked to Sanji's flushed face. 

"Besides." Zoro started. 

Sanji turned to him.

"I wouldn't fuck you in a theater anyway." 

Zoro laughed as Sanji's eyes widened turning away again. He lifted the arm rest and scooted closer to Sanji wrapping his arm around his waist. 

"I had fun, let's do this again sometime." Zoro hummed. 

Sanji turned to him, "Next week?" 

"Sure. We can borrow my dad's truck and we can see a drive in movie." 

Sanji smiled, "Really?" 

"Yeah." 

Sanji and Zoro kissed before they decided to leave, they threw away the garbage and then headed out to the bike. Zoro pinned Sanji to his bike. 

"Let's make out a little before I take you home. Hm?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji smirked wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck, "I couldn't say no to that." 

As the following week end by, Zoro visited everyday. He then would call him non stop on his phone. But. As the day of there drive in movie date came along. Zoro dropped off the face of the earth. Sanji didn't hear from him the following night either. He frowned looking out of the kitchen door window. But. Zoro never came. When he was walking home, he noticed Zoro wasn't home either. He started to worry slightly. He sat by his phone waiting for some explanation of why he didn't come or call or. But. Sanji went to sleep without a second thought. In the middle of the night, Sanji woke up in the middle of the night to his phone ringing. He gasped slightly seeing it was Zoro. He picked up the phone. 

"Zoro?" Sanji whispered. 

There was a soft panting on the other side of the line, "Sanji?" 

"Zoro, what happened? What's going on?" 

Yonji sat up noticing Sanji sitting up and clutching his phone. 

"W-We're going to have to reschedule our date." Zoro sighed. 

"Zoro, what's going on? Are you okay?" 

"All you need, t-to." He hissed having Sanji turn to Yonji, "Do is. Be there wh-when I come home." 

Zoro clutched his shoulder, he was leaning against a brick wall. His breath disappearing into the frigid air. He pulled back his hand seeing blood dripping off his hand onto the ground. He panted, glancing over as he heard the sirens of an ambulance. 

"Zoro is that an ambulance?" 

"Sanji. Promise me. Y-You'll be there. When-when I come home." 

"I promise. I'll wait here." 

He smiled resting his head back against the wall, he hung up. As he pulled out his gun and shakely raised it to the sky. He was starting to fade in and out, things going black. Before, he pulled the trigger.


	6. Zoro's Secret

"Zoro? Hello? Are you there?" Sanji cried. 

Yonji shushed him, crawling into his bed. He pulled the phone from Sanji's grip and embraced his brother. Sanji clutched onto Yonji shaking, his mind worried of Zoro. Was he dead? What could of happened to him? He sounded horrible and out of breath. Yonji rubbed his back and shushed him. 

"It will be okay, Zoro's strong. He's fine." 

Sanji hiccuped pulling back, "You think so?" 

Yonji cupped his cheeks, "I'm sure of it, Zoro wouldn't leave you alone." 

He smiled as Yonji wiped away his tears. Once Sanji finally calmed down Yonji and Sanji curled up in bed together. Sanji explained what happened, or what he heard. Yonji nodded putting his hand on Sanji's. He sniffled as Yonji clutched his hand. 

"Tomorrow, I will go out and see what's going on. While you wait here and see if he comes home before I do." Yonji said, "Deal?" 

Sanji nodded, "Thanks, little brother." 

Yonji ruffled his hair, earning a glare from his big brother. He grinned before shutting his eyes. They fell back asleep a few moments later. As the sun broke into the room. Yonji got up and turned to Sanji. He had small bags under his eyes. Yonji frowned and went to Sanji's closet pulling out his button ups and jeans. Which were a little snug, since Yonji was a tad bigger then Sanji. But he made it work, he styled his hair like Sanji and pulled on a coat. Yonji went down to the garage grabbing the keys to Sanji's motorcycle and opening the door. He pulled on his helmet and headed down to the police station. Sanji and Yonji spent a little time there, and knew where it was since Sanji would occasionally visit him at work. Once Yonji parked he headed inside, clearing his throat as Koala perked up. 

"Oh, Sanji. I didn't expect to see you today." She smiled. 

"I forgot something in Zoro's office. Is he in by chance?" Yonji asked. 

"No, would you like me to call for him?" 

"That's alright I will just be a minute." 

She nodded as Yonji headed into the station, he removed his helmet going into Zoro's office. Which he never locks because he forgets to. Yonji pulled his bangs back and pinned them to the top of his head. The room was just the same as he saw it the first time picking Sanji up one time. He went over to the computer and wiggled the mouse. It flicked on seeing the password screen. He sighed setting down his helmet and cracking his knuckles. He pulled out a flash drive and stuck it into the computer. Before his fingers started to fly over the keyboard. It took a moment before he gained the password. 

"Wado Ichimonji?" Yonji muttered. 

He saved it for later as the computer opened and Yonji furrowed to the background screen. It was Zoro, Ace, Luffy, and Sabo, it looked like it was taken a few years ago. There was no way Zoro had known of Luffy that long, Zoro just met him. He perked up when he heard someone coming down the hall. He pulled out his flash drive and turned off the monitor before spinning around in the chair. The door opened and the lights flicked on. 

"Thanks again for picking me up at the hospital again Luffy." Zoro said. 

"No problem buddy, you promised you would give me half of what Sanji makes you next." Luffy said. 

"Well if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't of been with him." 

Yonji furrowed at that, as Luffy chuckled.

"You going to tell Sanji?" Luffy asked. 

Yonji spun in the chair earning there attention, there eyes widened narrowing to Yonji. He kicked his feet up onto the desk and crossed his arms. He noticed Zoro's arm in a sling. 

"He doesn't have to. I will." Yonji said. 

"Y-Yonji, what are you doing here?" Zoro asked. 

He gritted his teeth standing up, "You gave my brother a bloody heart attack, so I came here to see what's going on. You going to explain what the hell is going on? Especially with Luffy?" 

They glanced to each other before Zoro sighed, he glanced back up to Yonji. 

"Luffy was, my inside man. I asked him to be friends with Sanji so I could get closer and know more about him. I never intended to hurt your brother, I swear. I just. I wanted to hear his voice once more." Zoro started, "I had a mission the other night, we were tracking a robber and it got messy where I got shot in the shoulder and I was taken into the hospital last night." 

Yonji cocked a curled brow, "How are you going to tell Sanji?" 

"I had an idea, but. You can't tell him, okay?" 

"I'm listening." 

Yonji got home earning Sanji's attention, he was sitting at the dining room table. His phone lying face up on the table. Yonji stepped inside with a smile on his face as he took a seat before Sanji. 

"So, what did you find out?" Sanji asked. 

"Zoro's fine. Koala told me she would tell him to call you first thing. So, relax." Yonji said. 

Sanji sighed, "That's good to hear." 

Yonji got up grabbing Sanji's arm and taking him upstairs. He sat him on the floor as he crawled over to his bed, pulling out a caution box. Sanji furrowed as Yonji pushed it to him. 

"Pick something." Yonji said. 

"What for?" Sanji asked. 

"Your dating Zoro aren't you? You should prepare when you two, do it." Yonji smirked. 

Sanji blushed looking to the box, he opened it finding a bunch of sex toys along with dirty magazines. Yonji leaned over with a proud grin to his work. 

"Don't worry, there clean." Yonji said. 

Sanji rummaged through to a ring, Yonji smirked. 

"That's a cock ring, you could look wear it, or he can. Keeps him harder for longer without coming." Yonji said. 

"I don't get why I need any of this stuff, I don't even know if he's ready or if I am for that matter." Sanji said. 

"Are you doubting your little brother?" 

"No he probably knows what to do an-" 

"Sanji, Sanji, Sanji." Yonji sighed.

He furrowed, "What?" 

"Imagine how surprised he will be if you took control, having him melt under you. Think how much power you could have overpowering a man like that." 

Sanji pursed his lips thinking, "That does sound, nice." 

Yonji smirked, "Then, let's get you educated." 

After a good little while, Sanji got the gist of what he should do. Yonji felt good at being, his older brothers sex education teacher. Zeff came home some time after six having the boys go down to greet there father. Sanji and Zeff spent no time to start dinner. Yonji sat on the couch as he watched Zoro's car pull into the driveway. He got out and winced at his arm. Yonji smirked shutting the curtain and turned to the kitchen. They perked up when the doorbell rang. 

"Pops, it's for you." Yonji said. 

Zeff left the kitchen leaving Sanji to tend to dinner. He walked up to the door and opened it, he was surprised to see Zoro. His eyes scanned over him noticing the sling and the bandages slightly exposed on his shoulder. He stepped aside and let Zoro come in. He came inside as Zeff shut the door. 

"Sir, I know I haven't known you very long. But I must ask of your help." Zoro said. 

"What can I do for you son?" Zeff asked. 

Sanji perked up hearing Zoro's voice and booked it into the living room. He skid to a stop seeing Zoro, his face was serious and determined. 

"I'd like to ask if Sanji can live with me until my shoulder is healed." Zoro said. 

Zeff was surprised for a moment before he crossed his arms, "I see." 

Zoro and Zeff had an unbroken stare for a moment before Zeff cracked. 

"For your health purposes correct?" Zeff asked. 

"Yes sir." Zoro said. 

Zeff turned to Sanji who clutched his hands behind his back. He cocked a brow to his eldest son who swallowed thickly. 

"Will you go?" Zeff asked. 

Sanji nodded, "I don't mind pops. Zoro and I are close anyway." 

Zeff turned to Zoro, "My son's life is in your hands." 

Sanji trotted over to Zoro and stood next to him, in the corner of his eye he noticed Yonji. A shit eating grin was planted across his face. Sanji then glanced to Zoro who discussed how long Sanji would stay with him. Then turned back to Yonji crossing his legs. 

'You knew.' Sanji muttered.


	7. Zoro's Sweet Doctors and Night One

Sanji zipped up his suitcase, he was going to be staying with Zoro for at least three to six months. Zeff didn't mind as much since he was literally just next door. Zeff could stop by at anytime to check on Sanji. Along with making sure Zoro didn't make any moves on his precious son. Little did he know. Sanji lugged his bag downstairs where Zeff and Yonji stood. Yonji embraced his brother. 

"Remember what I told you, your gonna need it." Yonji whispered. 

Sanji elbowed him, having him hiss and back off. Zeff went up to him they embraced before he patted his back he handed him a book. A recipe book. 

"Thanks pop's I'm gonna need it." Sanji said. 

Zeff chuckled, "If he lays one hand on you don't be afraid to tell me. I may be old, but I got a few good kicks left in me." 

Sanji chuckled, as he took his bag over to Zoro's and knocked on the door. After a moment Zoro opened the door and smiled. He stepped aside and let Sanji inside. But as he shut the door, he pinned Sanji to the door with his free hand. Sanji snaked his arms around Zoro's shoulders lightly. They locked lips, pulling each other closer into each other's embrace. Sanji pulled back with Zoro's bottom lip between his teeth. He let go having it snap back into place. 

"God, I missed you." Zoro muttered. 

Sanji hummed, "I missed you more." 

"Sorry to worry you." 

Sanji embraced him having Zoro embrace him back. He rested his head on Sanji's taking in his scent. He hummed as Sanji pulled back, sharing a quick kiss. Zoro lead him around the house. Then to the spare room Sanji was going to stay in. Sanji set his bag on the floor and started to hang up his clothes and hide his. Surprises. Yonji bought for him. He sighed putting away the last of his belongings. But perked up when the doorbell rang. Zoro walked by as Sanji followed. As Zoro got to the door there stood a little boy with a blue backpack. He had large brown eyes, curly light brown hair, and dressed as a doctor. He pulled off his pink top hat and looked up at Zoro. 

"Zoro!" he cried. 

Zoro laughed scooping up the boy and putting him on his hip, the boy started sobbing hearing of what happened. Sanji rested against the upstairs railing. The boy gasped hiding in Zoro's shoulder. 

"What's wrong buddy?" Zoro asked. 

"Who's that?" He asked. 

Zoro turned to Sanji on the second floor of the house, he smiled and turned back to the boy. 

"Why don't you go ask him, he won't hurt you. He's a big softie." Zoro smirked. 

He set the boy down as Sanji headed down to meet the boy. The boy hid behind Zoro's leg, well not really. He wasn't very good at hiding. Sanji knelt down as the boy looked up to to Zoro. He motioned him to Sanji. He gulped puffing his chest and approaching Sanji. He stuck out his little hand to Sanji. 

"I am Zoro's Doctor, my name is Tony." He said. 

Sanji smiled reaching over and taking his hand, "Well I am honored to meet Zoro's great doctor. My name is Sanji." 

Tony grinned as he turned to Zoro, then he looked to Sanji who noticed his missing two front teeth. The door was knocked on before it opened, a man with black tosseled hair walked in. Along with a boy about Tony's age. The man shrugged off his coat as he set a yellow and black backpack on the coffee table. Sanji's eyes kept to the man as he rummaged through his bag. The white haired boy seemed shy as Tony pouted slightly. 

"You said I could take care of Zoro by myself this time." Tony said. 

"I said after I look him over first Tony." The man said. 

Sanji gulped, his voice was as smooth as liquid gold. Having butterflies flutter in Sanji's stomach. 

"Roronoa sit on the couch would you?" he asked. 

Zoro sat at the couch, Sanji watched as the older Doctor help strip off Zoro's shirt. The man turned to Sanji, dark grey eyes, slight bags under his eyes, and a slight frown. 

"That's Sanji, he will be taking care of me until I get better." Zoro said. 

"I see, you have someone to look over you." He spoke, "I am Zoro's official Doctor, Law and my two apprentices, and our two sons. Bepo and Tony." 

Sanji smiled, "It's nice to meet you." 

Law hummed, "Likewise." 

Zoro noticed, the way Sanji was acting under Law's presence. He didn't like it. Zoro pursed his lips as Law snapped on some latex gloves and started to unwrap Zoro's shoulder. Tony and Bepo stood at Law's sides holding the bandages and some cotton balls if he needed them. Law's fingers touched the stitches and the bruises before he held out his hand to Bepo. He handed him the cotton balls as he stuck them to the wound. Then Tony handed him the bandages. They watched Law wrap up his shoulder before he tied it off. 

"So, how is it Law?" Sanji asked. 

Law turned to Sanji, "It's not infected so, that's good. I will be back in a day or two to check up on it." 

Sanji nodded, "What can I do?"

"No alcohol, have him take two pain killers, one in the morning and one at night before bed. He will probably need help in the bath, so. Do what you can about that. Rebandage his shoulder twice a day. And apply an ice pack or something cool to his shoulder. That should do." 

"Thank you." 

Law nodded as Tony and Bepo handed him the medicine and the bandages. Sanji thanked them before they left. Sanji turned to Zoro who looked pretty pissed. He cocked a curled brow to him. 

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro got up kissing him harshly, unbuttoning his shirt slightly and then trailing his kisses down his neck. Until he latched onto a spot onto Sanji's neck. Kissing, licking and suckling over that spot. Earning moans and Sanji's weak palms pushing away at his chest. Once Zoro was finished with his work, he pulled away admiring the nice purple mark on his neck. 

"Your mine, and mine alone." Zoro growled. 

Sanji snorted, "Did you get jealous?" 

He hissed at Sanji, literally. The blonde giggled cupping Zoro's cheeks. Zoro put his hand over Sanji's and glanced up at him. 

"You wouldn't leave me for Law would you?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji smiled, "Of course not." 

Zoro smirked, "Good." 

"Zoro, he said. Our two sons. What did he mean by that?" 

"Oh, that, he. Um." Zoro sighed, "Law isn't just my doctor, he's my best friend, and my ex fiancé." 

"Tony and Bepo are you and Law's sons?" 

"Tony is mine, Bepo was adopted two months ago. Tony was alone allot of the time so Law gave him a brother." 

Sanji smiled, "That's actually kinda cute." 

"You don't care that I was engaged before?" 

"Why would I? It's your past. How long were you engaged?" 

"Oh years, about three or four years. We weren't planning on getting on married, Law liked the idea of cohabitation. But it didn't work out, we both were too busy. Then we fell out of love with each other. So we came to a compromise that Bepo and Tony would come and visit me on the weekends or when Law has major surgeries. I hope your not too upset." 

"No, it's just surprising. I've never seen them around." 

"It's because they are spoiled, I take them out to eat since I can't cook. We go and we movies and go to the park allot. Hopefully you can meet them this weekend." 

Sanji smiled, "I'd love to." 

Zoro embraced him as Sanji went to start to make something to eat for dinner. He helped put medicine on Zoro's shoulder then wrapped his bandage. Then helped massage his shoulder. Zoro groaned in satisfaction as Sanji's thumbs worked into the tense skin. 

"I didn't know you were so good with your hands." Zoro hummed. 

"I'm a cook, I'm very talented with my hands." Sanji said. 

Zoro grinned, "Is that so?" 

"Not until you heal."

He hummed as Sanji finished up hopping off his bed. Zoro turned to Sanji grabbing him and pulled him into the bed. 

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji clicked his tongue before they shared a kiss. It grew hot with tongues battling for dominance and teeth scraping against one another. Zoro climbed on top of Sanji pulling at his shirt and wandering his hands up his shirt. Sanji wrapped his arms around his neck and grasped onto his hair. But Sanji pulled back with a slight blush. They both panted softly as he reached up and patted Zoro's cheek. 

"Goodnight." Sanji smirked. 

Zoro pursed his lips as Sanji slipped from his grip and out of the room. He growled as Chopper trotted into the room and they both curled up in bed. Within no time Zoro fell asleep. But sometime in the middle of the night he woke up. There was a slight shift in the bed having him wake up. Sanji glanced down to Zoro with a smirk. 

"Sanji?" Zoro whispered. 

"Don't look now, but. You have something, right." Sanji's hand trailed down Zoro's body to the bulge in his pajama bottoms, "Here."


	8. Pussywhipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content.

Aka: My favorite chapter.

Zoro glanced up to Sanji, his hand worked his way into his pajama bottoms. While he leaned over Zoro's neck and collar giving butterfly kisses. That budge soon grew into a small tent into his pants as Sanji's skilled hands went to work. Zoro gave a low groan. Sanji then started to kiss him, he bit and nibbled on Zoro's bottom lip before tongues intertwined. His hand stated to pump slowly, having Zoro shudder. 

"Sanji, faster." Zoro said. 

He chuckled picking up the pace slightly before rolling his own hips onto Zoro's. The fiction felt like heaven, the way Sanji's hands moved, and how smooth he rolled his hips. Sanji was towering over him watching his facial expressions. His lips pulled into a smirk. 

"Your allot bigger then I imagined." Sanji said. 

Zoro chuckled, "You've imagined?" 

"Many times. In my dreams, I would be tied down to the bed as you rammed your hard cock into me. Or I'd be on my knee's blowing you while you fucked my face. Then when you were done you would cream my face with your seed." 

"M-Maybe we can r-recreate some of those dreams hum?" 

"I am now." 

Zoro was close, about to snap over the edge. He shut his eye rolling his head back as he released. When he snapped his eye open, it was morning. Sanji stood in the doorway with his eyes wide. Zoro sat up as Sanji swallowed thickly. 

"Are- are you alright?" He asked. 

"I'm fine, why?" 

"You were saying my name allot in your sleep. I thought you needed me but, I see now it was just a bad dream." 

"Oh it was better then a bad dream." 

Zoro grunted as he felt wet, Sanji lit up a second. 

"Oh I forgot to tell you, your friends Johnny and Yosaku are coming over to see you." Sanji said. 

Zoro smirked, "Oh right I forgot they were coming over today." 

"Is there anything I can make for you guys?" 

"They can eat anything so it doesn't really matter." 

Sanji smiled, as he left to make breakfast while Zoro went to clean himself up. Once he finished he headed down to find Sanji finishing up. Zoro pulled on some sweats and headed into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Sanji's hips and kissed his neck. Sanji hummed turning to him and kissing him softly before dishing up breakfast. Which was eggs, bacon and some hash browns. Zoro went to sit at the couch but Sanji stopped him. 

"What do you think your doing?" Sanji asked. 

"Going to eat and watch some TV?" Zoro said with a hint of confusion. 

"No your not, your going to sit at the table and eat." 

Zoro furrowed, "Why?" 

"If your going to eat my food, I'd rather you enjoy it then shovel it into your mouth." 

He sighed, "Fine." 

Sanji smiled as he watched Zoro sit at the table, before grabbing a plate for himself and sitting beside him. Zoro seemed to be impressed that food did taste better at the table then on the couch. 

"I'm going to make you a deal." Sanji said. 

Zoro turned to him chewing on some bacon, Sanji was currently cutting his egg's. Not giving Zoro eye contact. 

"If you behave yourself tonight I will reward you. I don't know what happened in that dream of yours. But something along those lines." Sanji said. 

Zoro gleamed, "Really? I mean we can wait if you want to." 

Sanji turned to him with a small smirk, "Practice makes perfect doesn't it?" 

A smirk spread across Zoro's lips as Sanji turned back to his breakfast. 

"But, that means. You can't drink, no rough housing, or anything that would strain your shoulder. Or breaking Law's orders." 

Zoro huffed, "Yes dear." 

Sanji smiled, "Good boy." 

So that night, the two men came over with a case of beer. Zoro greeted them and welcomed them into his new home. They walked around looking at the new place but stopped when they saw Sanji cooking in the kitchen. They glanced to each other before to Zoro. 

"Who's that?" Johnny asked. 

"Oh, that's Sanji he's my boyfriend." Zoro said. 

Johnny and Yosaku's jaw's dropped turning to Zoro. Sanji looked so young compared to Zoro. He looked nothing like Zoro's type. Frail, thin, pale, and blonde. They closed there mouths and glanced to each other again. 

"He's kinda, young if you ask me." Yosaku muttered. 

"I didn't think Anki liked blondes." Johnny muttered back. 

"I can hear you." Zoro said. 

They turned to Zoro before they all sat on the couch. Johnny and Yosaku pulled a beer off the plastic holder. Then tossed one to Zoro. He frowned looking at the can. It was his favorite, but. He didn't want to upset Sanji. He set the can away earning Johnny and Yosaku's attention.

"I really shouldn't." Zoro said. 

Yosaku and Johnny exchanged another look before back to Zoro. The man who is 30% alcohol. The man who could guzzle down any bottle of liquor and live to tell the tale. Zoro rejected alcohol. 

"You don't want it?" Yosaku asked. 

Zoro crossed his arms avoiding eye contact.They snorted a laugh before Yosaku made a whipping noise. Zoro furrowed at that turning to them. His lips pursed in a line as the two started laughing. 

"Zoro, the biggest drunk out there. Who can contain any liquor doesn't want alcohol?" Johnny asked. 

"Hey I'm just-" 

They laughed harder, as Zoro had a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"I knew it!" Yosaku said. 

"Don't." Zoro growled. 

"Somebody's pussy whipped." 

"I'm not pussy whipped." Zoro barked. 

Johnny smirked resting on the arm of the chair, "Oh yeah? Prove it." 

"Chug the beer. Show us that you have some balls." 

Zoro growled grabbing the can and cracking open the metal. Sanji leaned against the back of the couch his head stuck next to Zoro. His brow cocked and a calm look was on his face. Zoro bit the inside of his cheek slightly terrified. 

"Oh Sanji, I didn't see you there." Zoro said with a cheesy smile. 

"What are you going to do with that open can of beer, Zoro?" Sanji asked. 

His voice was thick, threatening, and hissed slightly, but all was in a calm tone. This was Zoro's first time seeing Sanji serious, and was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. Almost as scary as Law. 

"Oh I was opening it for you. You've been working so hard I figured you would want a drink." Zoro said. 

Yosaku and Johnny stifled laughter as Sanji took the can and tilted Zoro's chin to look at him. 

"I guess I can trust you with these two. Since I TRUST you won't betray me. Right Zoro love?" Sanji smiled. 

It wasn't a pleasant smile, it was more of a threat. 

"Of course. I'll be good." Zoro said. 

Sanji kissed him softly before patting his cheek, "Good, dinner is almost ready." 

Then he walked off back into the kitchen. Zoro sighed in relief and turned back to Johnny and Yosaku. They started laughing as Zoro rolled his tongue in his cheek. While Sanji stood in the kitchen looking at the open can of beer. He doesn't drink. Besides the wine he tries. But that's as much alcohol he has ever had. He set it on the counter figuring he'd try to drink it after he served the guys. Once he finished with cooking he set it on the table before calling them in to eat. They thanked him as Zoro kissed his cheek in apology from earlier. Sanji gave a threatening smile as Zoro went into the dining room. Sanji leaned against the counter looking at the can of beer. He picked it up and nodded. 

"Thanks for coming over." Zoro said. 

"Oh yeah, hopefully next time you won't be so pussy whipped." Johnny said. 

Zoro flicked him in the forehead, "Say that again and I'll make your death look like an accident." 

"Not if he has anything to say about it." Yosaku's said before making a whipping noise.

Zoro slammed the door shut, before rolling his eye. It was quiet, he furrowed to this. Sanji might of went to sleep. So he headed upstairs to check in his room. But nothing. Then checked his room. Again nothing. Since he was in his room he changed out of his jeans and shirt into pajama bottoms and a tank top then headed down to find Sanji. He checked the kitchen finding it clean and empty. He growled before heading into the living room. There he was, Sanji giggling to himself looking up at the ceiling. Zoro smirked, walking over to Sanji earning his attention. A hue of pink spread across his cheeks. 

"Zoro!" He cried. 

"Are you drunk?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji shrugged, "Maybe." 

"Your a light weight aren't yah?" 

"Maybe. But Zoro!" 

"What?" 

"I'm Horny."


	9. Tony and Bepo's weekend

A/N: mature content. 

Zoro was stuck as Sanji's fingers pulled down his pajama bottoms and boxer's. Zoro's length bounce out having Sanji struck for a moment. He went in having Zoro pull away. Sanji looked up at him and pouted. 

"But Zoro I promised." Sanji said. 

Zoro was mentally freaking out, he didn't know what to do in this situation. Law wasnt a lightweight and all. He barely touched alcohol. What the hell should he do? Sanji staggered up before wrapping his arms around Zoro's shoulders and kissed him sloppily. Sanji pulled back and started kissing and licking over his neck. Zoro pulled him onto his hips and took him upstairs to his room. He tossed Sanji onto his bed having him laugh and giggle. He looked up to Zoro and grinned. 

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Sanji asked. 

"I guess that wouldn't hurt anyone." Zoro said. 

"You gotta change out of your clothes though." 

Sanji licked his lips as Zoro pursed his lips slightly. He then compiled taking off his tank top and pajama bottoms. Sanji smirked eyeing Zoro's exposed skin. 

"You have to too." Zoro said. 

Sanji took no time changing out of his clothes. Sanji patted the spot next to him as Zoro climbed inside. He snuggled up to Zoro trailing his hands over his abs and pecks. Sanji kissed over his slightly darker skin. 

"I've wanted to do this for so long." Sanji hummed. 

"Do what?" Zoro asked. 

"Touch you, feel you, and suck you." Sanji smirked. 

Before Zoro could object he was locked onto the bedpost. He pulled at them and watched Sanji get up and turn off the light. But once the lights went off Zoro glanced around for Sanji. 

"Your a perverted cook, where did you get these handcuff's?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji giggled straddling Zoro's hips, "I have a dirty box under the bed, with a bunch of toys we can try." 

"What else do you want us to do?" 

"One day, I want you to fuck me while I call you daddy." 

Zoro hardened to that having Sanji smirk then disappear under the blankets. Zoro felt his boxer's pull down and a hot breath upon his cock. Which by this point was throbbing hard. He felt Sanji's tongue roll over his organ having him shudder and clattered the chains of the cuffs. That's when Sanji swallowed him whole. Hollowing out his cheeks and pumping a slow rhythm. Once he got to the tip he rolled his tongue over the tip before kissing it softly. Sanji then would repeat picking up a faster speed. Until Zoro grunted clutching onto the cuffs and came without a second thought. Sanji pulled back swallowing his seed and poked his head out of the blanket. He smiled sweetly as Zoro panted roughly. 

"Did you like your treat?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro swallowed thickly, as Sanji straddled his stomach and rummaged in the box and unlocked Zoro. 

"V-Very good." Zoro gave a horse reply. 

"Good." Sanji said. 

Once the cuffs were off he tossed them back in the box. That's when Zoro pinned him down on the bed with a devilish smirk. 

"You and I both know your not drunk." Zoro said. 

"Your right, I dumped it down the drain." 

"You what?!" 

"It's not food so I don't care if it was wasted." Sanji said. 

Zoro pursed his lips, "I should punish you for that." 

"Oh?" 

"I'm gonna fuck you." 

Sanji's eyes widened, "What?!" 

Zoro was about to pull off his boxers when Sanji stopped him. Clutching onto Zoro's wrists. 

"I was teasing, im not ready for that yet." Sanji said. 

He glanced up to Sanji, "Then how long do you intend me to wait?" 

"Until you love me." 

Zoro's face softened, as Sanji let go of Zoro's wrists. 

"I. I-" 

Sanji was shut up with a rough kiss before he was pulled into an embrace. Zoro flopped on the bed with Sanji on his chest. 

"I may not love you yet, but. Once I do, I'll tell you." 

Sanji smiled and rested on Zoro's chest. They both fell asleep moments later. The following morning Sanji curled his nose and opened his eyes. Zoro. Wreaked. Sanji pursed his lips remembering Zoro can't bathe by himself. He sighed kissing Zoro's cheek before getting up and starting breakfast. Half an hour later Zoro woke up and rubbed his eyes. He went into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Sanji and kissed his neck. 

"After breakfast, you and I are going to take a bath." Sanji said. 

Zoro hummed, "Sounds sexy." 

He pulled away and slapped Sanji's ass earning a yelp from the blonde. He snapped over to Zoro leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. 

"That's what you get for dumping a perfectly fine beer." Zoro huffed. 

Sanji clicked his tongue before rubbing his rear gently. As breakfast was served Sanji and Zoro sat beside each other enjoying each other's company. Sanji rested against Zoro's shoulder as he ate. 

"Is Tony and Bepo supposed to come over today?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro shrugged, "I think so. You okay with me having a son?" 

Sanji nodded, "I was a great babysitter when I was in high school." 

"So last year?" 

"Im just saying im good with kids." 

They ate in silence when Sanji turned to Zoro he earned the steal gaze of the older male. He kissed his forehead before chowing down on his bacon. 

"Do you plan to get married?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro shrugged, "If your asking if I want to, yeah I do. But I don't know when." 

Sanji hummed, "Alright, just thought I'd ask." 

"If your asking if I'd marry you. Then I'm not answering that question." 

"That's not what I'm implying." 

"I'm guessing you and Yonji have been planning both of your weddings for a while now." 

"Shut up!" 

"It would be sad if Yonji got married before you did." 

"SHUT UP!" 

Zoro laughed pulling Sanji into a hug and kissed him. After they ate Sanji started the tub for Zoro's bath. While Zoro walked in and started stripping. Sanji glanced away as Zoro removed his boxer's. 

"You've already seen it, so why are you so embarrassed. You kinda gawked at my size. Are you impressed?" Zoro hummed. 

"No, I was surprised at how small you were." Sanji snickered. 

Zoro grunted, "Well besides you have to take the bandage off my shoulder, so you have to come over here and take it off." 

Sanji's face was a darker red as he sighed and got up. He didn't make eye contact. He slowly unwrapped the bandage from Zoro's shoulder and tossed it in the trash. Zoro kissed him softly before tugging on his bottom lip. Sanji pulled back. 

"Alright, before you get turned on." Sanji said. 

"Too late." Zoro grinned.

Sanji rolled his eyes as Zoro entered the tub. Sanji used a bowl to scoop up water and pour it over Zoro's head. 

"Oi. Get in the tub." Zoro barked. 

"No. Im bathing you my way and you will like it." Sanji said. 

Zoro huffed as Sanji started to shampoo and condition his head before dumping some more water on his head. Zoro grumbled as Sanji poured fresh waster onto him before he started to wash his body. Having Zoro hum and watch Sanji's hands wander his body. 

"You have very talented hands." Zoro said. 

"Yes, I know." Sanji said. 

Zoro dragged his hand down to his lower region. He licked his lips softly as Sanji gave him an unamused glare. 

"Can't you behave?" 

"If I do, will I get a treat?" 

"Depends on how good you are."

Zoro chuckled, "Yes dear." 

Sanji smiled kissing his temple and finished cleaning him up. He handed Zoro a towel and turned to leave. Zoro grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an embrace. Sanji squealed getting wet as Zoro nuzzled into his neck. 

"Zoro! Your getting me wet!" Sanji cried. 

"That's not the first time I've heard that." Zoro purred. 

"It will be the last time." 

Zoro chuckled kissing his neck having Sanji giggle softly. 

"Ehem." 

They turned to Law standing in the doorway. 

"Oh, Law I didn't hear you come in." Zoro said. 

"Get dressed and come downstairs." Law said. 

Zoro sighed as Sanji turned to him and smiled, "Ohh! Someones in trouble." 

"Shut up." Zoro chucked.

He wrapped the towel around his hips before going into his room to change. While Sanji changed out of his wet shirt and into a t shirt. He headed down to the living room where the two boys were playing in the living room. Sanji went over to Law who was rummaging through his bag. 

"I think it's sweet you adopted Bepo to give Tony a friend." Sanji said. 

"I know what it's like to grow up all alone. I didn't want Tony to be alone. Especially in a separation situation." Law said. 

He pulled out a small pair of scissors and set them down on the coffee table. 

"I'm assuming he told you." 

"Yes I know." 

"And you don't mind that I stop by? Invading your personal time?" 

Sanji shook his head, "I don't mind. I'm glad you guys are friends, it helps with the boys." 

Law tuned to Sanji with a small smile, "I see why he likes you." 

"Are the boys allergic to anything, I'd like to make them a snack." 

"No. I had them tested. They are fine." 

Sanji smiled, "Good to know." 

Law watched Sanji approach the kids and start up a conversation. Then they followed him into the kitchen where they sat at the bar watching Sanji cook away. Zoro stood beside Law as they watched Sanji amaze the kids. 

"You picked a good one." Law said. 

Zoro chuckled and sat at the couch removing his shirt. Law picked up the scissors and started to snip at the stitches. 

"So, how's Kidd?" Zoro asked. 

"He's well, still short tempered as ever. But. We're good." Law said. 

Zoro glanced to him, "Mind explaining the ring that resides on your finger then?"


	10. Bonding with the Boys

Law tugged out the stitch, "I'm getting married."

"That's it? No detail, not even an explanation?" Zoro asked. 

Law sighed placing the stitch in the dish beside him on the coffee table. 

"You want to know why im marrying him instead of you. Don't you?" 

"I'm happy for you yes, but. At least tell me what I did wrong. So I don't mess this one up." 

They turned to Sanji giving the boys small plates with cupcakes on them. They grinned thanking him before digging in. Sanji glanced up to them and smiled before turning back to the boys. 

"Corazon told me." Law said. 

Zoro furrowed and turned to Law. He was still watching Sanji tend to the boys making them laugh. Corazon was Law's so called father. Who had died thirteen years ago. But. Law would have dreams of Corazon telling him about the future. And give him glimpses into the future. And this was a moment Law saw in his dream. Law smiled turning back to Zoro. 

"We were meant to be here. Because we are happier with these people then we were with then we were with each other. I waited because I knew we would be here." Law said. 

"Then why were you with me?" 

"Because Tony and Bepo wouldn't of had a home. Or in our lives."

Zoro sighed, "Well, congratulations. I hope you and Kidd are happy." 

"And I hope you and your young blonde are happy two." 

Law removed the rest of the stitches before he had to leave. Leaving the doctor brothers. Law grabbed his things earning Bepo and Tony's attention. They scrambled after there doctor father who was leaving and tugged on his pants. Law turned to them and smiled, he knelt down and kissed there foreheads. 

"Promise me you will behave for Zoro and Sanji." Law said.

"We promise." They said.

Sanji took Zoro's hand as the boys hugged Law. Zoro turned to Sanji smiling before he smiled and kissed his forehead and brought him close to his side.

"Oh, Sanji." Law said. 

Sanji turned to Law, "Yes?" 

"Zoro's ticklish." 

Then left without a word, while Sanji grinned and slowly cranked his head to Zoro. A hint of blush was on his cheeks as Sanji hummed. 

"Your ticklish?" 

"No." 

Sanji reached out for him but Zoro backed away. Tony and Bepo followed after leading into a chase after Zoro. He hid in a closet upstairs. Sanji, Bepo and Tony were all searching the house. Tony looked under the couch. 

"Not here." Tony said. 

He got up to check somewhere else. Bepo looked under the couch copying his older brother. 

"Not here." Bepo muttered. 

Tony looked under the table, "Not here either." 

Bepo trotted over checking under the table, "Not here either." 

He watched Tony go upstairs before he followed after. Sanji was in the bedroom looking under the bed and in the closet. Tony walked by the closet but when Bepo walked by he heard it shift. He turned to the door earning Tony's attention. 

"What is it Bepo?" Tony asked. 

"I think he's in here." Bepo said. 

"No I'm not." Zoro said. 

"Sanji! We found dad!" Tony called. 

Sanji stepped out of the bedroom finding the boys trying to open the closet door. They turned to Sanji pouting. 

"He's keeping the door closed." Tony said. 

Sanji approached the door as the boys stepped back and sat on the floor. They watched Sanji try to get inside before sitting on the floor with the boys. 

"Come out Zoro." Sanji called. 

"Your gonna tickle me! No way!" 

"We won't dad honest." Tony said. 

"Yeah, honest." Bepo echoed. 

"Sanji you promise?" 

"Fine, I promise." 

The door opened as Zoro stepped out, the two boys got up and tackled Zoro into a hug. Sanji sat back on his hands smiling softly as Zoro embraced both the boys. Reminding him of his childhood slightly. 

"I will go start lunch." Sanji said. 

He got up earning Zoro's attention. He smiled softly watching his blonde hair bobbed down the stairs. Tony looked up to Zoro with a soft smile earning Zoro's attention. 

"You like him dontcha dad?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah, dontcha dad." Bepo chuckled. 

Zoro gasped softly, "But you can't tell him, its a secret." 

Bepo and Tony laughed as Zoro smiled to his boy's. He kissed there heads before putting them down. They went off to there shared room to play as Zoro went downstairs. He saw Sanji humming softly in the kitchen before approaching him. He wrapped his strong arms around him before kissing his neck. Sanji smiled putting his hand on his cheek before kissing him softly. Zoro pulled back with a smile. He rested his head on Sanji's shoulder. 

"How's your shoulder?" Sanji asked. 

"It's fine, I think I can start going into work now. But I'd probably just be doing paperwork." Zoro grumbled. 

"That's not so bad, I can always come by and deliver some lunch for you." 

"I'd like that and a little personal time with you." 

"Behave." 

Zoro chuckled, both unaware of the boys by the stairs watching them. Bepo clutched onto Tony's hand. I there eyes watched there father and a cook get cuddly in the kitchen. 

"I knew it!" Tony cried. 

Zoro and Sanji snapped over to the boys. Bepo and Tony approached them and climbed up on the bar stools. 

"You guys are dating." Tony said. 

Zoro chuckled letting go of Sanji and leaned against the counter, "You got us Tony." 

Bepo and Tony high fived as they all chatted and got to bond. As night fell. The family sat on the couch watching a movie. Sanji, Bepo, and Tony had all fallen asleep. On Zoro. He sighed glancing to Sanji on his shoulder, then to Bepo who was asleep on his lap, and Tony in Sanji's lap but asleep against his side. He hummed picking up the boys before wiggling Sanji onto the couch cushion. He stepped away to upstairs to the boys room, putting Tony and Bepo into there beds before tucking them in. He kissed there foreheads before leaving a shutting the door quietly. He then went downstairs to Sanji sprawled out on the couch. He chuckled kneeling down to his level and kissed him softly. Sanji hummed softly as Zoro pulled away. He rubbed his eyes before gazing over to Zoro. 

"Come on, let's go to bed baby." Zoro whispered. 

Sanji sat up as Zoro got up and helped him up. 

"But I'm tired." Sanji grumbled. 

"I know love, let's just go upstairs to bed." 

"I wanna go to sleepy time junction." 

Zoro chuckled turning off the TV before he helped Sanji upstairs and into Zoro's bed. By this point they didn't care if they slept together or not. Sanji snuggled close to Zoro as he fell asleep once more. Zoro sighed and kissed his temple. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Zoro asked. 

Then he rested on his pillow and fell asleep. In the middle of the night. Sanji woke up to the door being creaked open. He sat up seeing Bepo holding a teddy bear. He could tell Bepo was nervous, his head was down and clutching onto his pillow. 

"Come here." Sanji whispered. 

The boy perked up before walking into the bedroom. He climbed up onto the bed and sat on the corner of the bed. Sanji patted the spot between him and Zoro but Bepo was looking at the doorframe. 

"You can come in too." Sanji whispered. 

Tony poked his head in before coming into the room. Sanji scooted over making enough room for the boys. They crawled in as Sanji pulled up the blanket to there chins and smiled to them. 

"Goodnight boys." Sanji whispered. 

"Sanji." Tony whispered. 

"Hm?" 

"I like you, you make my dad happy. And you make really good food." 

"And you let us sleep with you." Bepo whispered. 

Sanji embraced them, "I'm glad to hear that. I like you two too." 

The boys nuzzled into the pillows before they settled into sleep. Sanji and them soon fell asleep while Zoro was awake. He tossed over to them seeing the sleeping boys and Sanji. He smiled softly before shutting his eyes. The next morning Law came over and picked up the boys. While Zoro was going to try to go into work that day. Bepo and Tony hugged Sanji before they left with Law. Zoro stepped down in his uniform and rolled his shoulder. 

"If you need anything don't be afraid to call okay?" Sanji said. 

Zoro approached Sanji and kissed him softly. He pulled back tilting Sanji's chin up to look at him. 

"I'll call you in general." 

Sanji sighed as they shared a heated kiss before Zoro left for work. Sanji stood on the doorstep waving goodbye when. He saw Yonji leaning against the fence. 

"You gonna let a brother in?" Yonji asked.


	11. Volunteer

Sanji stepped aside as his brother hopped the fence and went into the house. His eyes wandered around and hummed before exploring the house. Sanji sighed shutting the door and went to start a snack for him and his brother. 

"Ewe you sleep in different rooms?" Yonji called. 

"Sorta. I slept with him last night." Sanji called back. 

That's when Yonji bolted from the stairs to the kitchen in a flash of light. He sat in the barstool crossing his legs and grinned. He rested his elbows on the counter before holding his chin. 

"So. How are have you two gotten?" He asked. 

"I blew him if that counts." Sanji said. 

"How did it go? Did my tips work? How big is he?" 

Sanji rested back against the counter, "Well, you know that jelly you own? Just a big bigger then that." 

Yonji's jaw dropped, "Your shitting me." 

"Completely serious. I had to play it off the first time I saw it. I had to say I'm impressed." 

"Your a lucky son of a bitch." 

Sanji chuckled, "How's pops? Not worried about me is he?" 

"Not really. I've been keeping him busy with a wedding preparation. Some school teacher and some firemen." 

Sanji groaned, "Man that sucks." 

"Hey, be grateful that it's keeping pops off your back. And finding out about you and mister nine inches." 

"Shut up." 

Sanji put a plate of pastries on the counter before taking a seat next to Yonji. He took one before biting into it. Where strawberries and blueberries where mixed in. 

"He has two kids." 

Yonji almost chocked on his pastry and turned to Sanji. 

"Your a dad?!" He barked. 

Sanji sighed, "Yes and no." 

Sanji explained the whole situation between the kids, Law, and Zoro. Then he got carried away explaining Law. Yonji purred to the discription of this man but Sanji sadly had to inform him he was getting married. 

"Then why get my hopes up?!" Yonji cried. 

"You could always date Ace." Sanji shrugged. 

Yonji remembered Luffy and Zoro's friendship and pursed his lips. He glanced down to the glass of juice. 

"Is everything okay?" Sanji asked. 

As Yonji was about to respond the phone rang. Sanji picked it up and pressed it to his ear. He smiled softly as there was a low hum on the other side of the line. Until his smile dropped and a hue of pink spread across his cheeks. 

"Zoro stop it. My brother is here." Sanji gasped. 

Yonji heard him chuckle. Sanji was quite a moment as Zoro was chatting with him. Then he glanced to Yonji. 

"Alright I will be there soon." 

Sanji hung up putting the phone back on the stand. Yonji stood as Sanji cleaned up the counter and the plates sitting on it. But once he turned around he noticed Yonji had left having him growl. He sighed going upstairs and getting dressed. Into a blue button up and black jeans. He packed a small backpack of leftovers from last night into it. Sanji then pulled on his shoes before locking the door. He went to his bike putting on his helmet and starting the bike and backed out of the driveway. He sped down the street to Zoro's work. He tossed off his helmet and headed inside. Koala perked up from her desk and grinned. 

"Oh Sanji. It's good to see you again. Zoro should be in his office. You can head up." 

He nodded going up to his office and knocked on the door. 

"Enter." Zoro said. 

Sanji opened the door. Zoro sat at his desk looking over paperwork with his glasses on. His one good eye flicking back in forth before scribbling down and sighed. He sat back shutting the folder before turning to Sanji. He grinned pushing away from his desk and patted his knee. Sanji rolled his eyes before shutting the door and approaching Zoro. He tossed the bag on a chair in front of Zoro's desk then sat on Zoro's knee. His arms wrapped around Sanji's hips pulling him onto his lap. 

"I missed you." Zoro purred. 

Sanji brushed his finger down his nose, "It's been at least two hours." 

"Is there a time limit to miss you?" 

"Yes." 

Zoro chuckled as Sanji cupped his face and kissed him. It was light and soft to start with. But one small lick to the bottom lip turned things around. Teeth clashed and scraped against one another as tongue battled and explored. A soft moan escaped Sanji's lips having Zoro's hands trail down to his ass. Giving it a soft grope. Sanji pulled back and patted his chest. 

"Alright that's enough. I don't want any wandering eyes." Sanji said. 

Zoro grumbled, "Fine."

Sanji hopped off his lap before getting to his bag and pulled out the leftovers. Zoro opened the container and started to eat. 

"How is your first day back?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro shrugged, "It was okay. I hate doing desk work but. We have to find some undercover agent to capture this guy. But we're having no luck." 

"Why can't anyone here do it?"

"We all have familiar faces. So were hoping to find someone soon." 

Sanji hummed, as they started to eat and chat about their day. Which ended up being almost a good hour and a half. When Smoker headed inside with the red folder. Zoro grumbled looking at it. 

"Do you not understand how important it is to find someone to fill the position?" Smoker barked. 

"Yes I know. I'm working on it." 

"Are you really? We're supposed to have someone in buy today or we're going to lose this guy." 

"I'll do it." 

They snapped there heads to Sanji. Zoro furrowed to him. 

"No you won't."


	12. Sanji the decoy

"Why not? It's important isnt it? And I want to help you until you get better. It's the least I can do." Sanji said. 

"You could get killed. What the hell am I supposed to tell your dad and brother then?" Zoro barked. 

"Because I trust you will keep me safe." 

"That's why I'm telling you your not going on this mission. I can't risk losing you. Your going in alone while we wait outside in a truck. If one little thing goes wrong you could get hurt or killed." 

"You may be older then me, but you aren't my father. I want to help you Zoro." 

"And as your boyfriend I'm forbidding you to go on this mission." 

Sanji furrowed before he turned to Smoker, "Let me do this." 

"As your cheif you can't let him go through with this." Zoro growled. 

Smoker sighed crossing his arms, "You had three months to look into this Zoro. We wouldn't of been in this situation if you did your job. So. Come with me blondie." 

Sanji got up following Smoker as Zoro fumed in his office. Sanji was taken down into a room where a woman dressed him up. The woman had spilt orange and white hair and sunglasses on her head. She dressed him up in a suit where he was taped up with some wiring recording. Inazuma stepped away from her work and smiled. 

"So if you ever feel you are in danger just say hotdog. Okay?" She asked.

Sanji nodded. The door opened as Zoro and Smoker were in the doorway. If looked would kill, Sanji would be dead. Zoro was fuming, he was pissed. Well more worried and terrified. But still pissed he didnt listen to him. Sanji approached them as they lead him to the food truck. Some pizza logo was scratched off. Sanji headed inside where Zoro sat beside him. He took Sanji's hand before kissing the back of his hand. 

"I thought you were supposed to be mad at me." Sanji hummed. 

"I can be mad at you later. I have a job to do." Zoro said. 

His voice hissed with venom. The truck started as they headed to a bar across town they parked on the other side of the street. Zoro turned to Sanji and cupped his face. 

"If you ever feel you are in danger just tell me. I'm listening. I'll come and get you. Just say the word and I'll be there okay." Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled as Zoro kissed his forehead before pulling back. He got up and was about to leave the truck when he turned back to Zoro. 

"Oh Zoro." Sanji started. 

Zoro prayed in his heart Sanji would back out now. But. Sanji said something to surprise him. 

"I love you." He grinned. 

Then he disappeared behind the silver doors. Sanji headed into the bar glancing around. He ordered a momosa and waited for his next task. 

"Sanji, there's a man going to walk in. Beard, back hat, sideburns, short. His name is Capone. Just keep him there for five minutes. Then make sure he leaves alone. Also be warned. If he finds out your one of us. He won't hesitate to kill you." 

The door chimed open as Sanji looked to the man they described as Capone. He walked in and sat two stools away from Sanji. He ordered some dark drink before downing it in one go. Sanji swallowed thickly before scooting over a stool earning the man's attention. He cocked a brow to the young blonde looking in his late teens early twenties. 

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" He asked. 

Sanji chuckled, "I'm just waiting for someone." 

He hummed and turned back to the bartender. Capone slid his glass to the bartender. But he stopped as he slowly turned to Sanji. His eyes fixed on his neck. He growled looking back to the blonde. 

"What's that sticking out of your shirt?" He asked. 

Sanji patted his neck but gulped when he felt a wire sticking out of his collar. Capone grabbed him pulling him into a headlock pressing the barrel of the gun to his temple. The people in the bar scrambled out screaming. While Capone hissed glaring at Sanji. 

"Hot dog." Sanji grunted. 

"Shit we've been found out." Zoro growled. 

He slammed the headphones onto the desk before he and a few other officers were surrounding the bar. Zoro motioned two groups to go in from behind while he stood outside with a megaphone. 

"Capone come out with your hands up. Your surrounded." Zoro said. 

He opened the door so Zoro could see Sanji was held captive. He growled pressing the gun harder into Sanji's skull. Sanji looked up to Zoro with panic and terror in his eyes. 

"I wont kill him unless you let me go." Capone said. 

Zoro turned to his team as he raised his hand. They lowered there weapons as Capone grinned stepping out of the bar. But behind him Zoro's team knocked the gun away and pulled Capone and Sanji apart. Sanji dashed to Zoro as Capone was shoved to the ground. 

"You fucking pigs!" He barked. 

He was cuffed then stuffed in the back seat of a cop car. Zoro turned to Sanji, his expression was hard, pissed, and upset. 

"I told you. I warned you but did you listen to me?" Zoro growled. 

"I just wanted to help. That's why I've been staying with you. To help you get better, I didn't want you to stress about your shoulder-" 

"I don't care about myself. You could of been killed today! Right before my eyes. What would I of said to your father or your brother? What then?" 

Zoro sighed before he embraced Sanji. He embraced Zoro back burrowing himself in his chest and clutched onto his uniform. Zoro pulled back cupping his cheeks before kissing his forehead. 

"At least we got him right?" Sanji grinned. 

Zoro turned to Smoker, "I think he's had enough excitement today. Can you take him home?" 

"Bu-"

Zoro walked away to the van and hopped inside as Sanji was escorted home. Chopper perked up from the door as Sanji hung up his coat. He pulled the mic off and tossed it on the table. Chopper trotted up to him as Sanji smiled and went to feed him. Once Sanji finished he went upstairs to change into his pajamas and then crawled into Zoro's bed. 

A few hours later Zoro came home as Chopper trotted down the stairs. He grinned ruffling his fur before going upstairs. When he went to his room and saw Sanji in his bed. He stopped. He was still furious with Sanji, but he didnt know how to deal with it. He knew Sanji was fragile, but he could stick up for himself well. But he didnt want to argue with him this late at night. Or argue with him at all. 

Sanji grumbled before he fluttered open his eyes. He saw Zoro and gave a lazy smile. He patted Zoro's spot on the bed. Zoro sighed shedding off his uniform and into his sweat pants. He crawled into bed as Sanji nuzzled close and rested on his chest. 

"I hope you know we're even." Sanji grumbled. 

"How so?" Zoro asked. 

"You stood me up then left me a terrifying phone call."

"That's-" 

"It's the same thing. Both of our lives were in danger, there was a gun involved, but I didn't get shot. So you can be mad at me all you want. But I forgave you pretty quick." 

Zoro chuckled as Sanji turned to him. 

"Just promise you won't do it again." Zoro said. 

"I promise." Sanji hummed. 

He sighed in relief before kissing his forehead. 

"You also helped me realize something today." Zoro said. 

Sanji folded his arms over Zoro's chest, "Oh what's that?" 

Zoro ran a hand through Sanji's hair with a small smile on his lips. Sanji rested his head on Zoro's hand earning his onyx attention. 

"That I love you." Zoro said.


	13. Hard Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content be warned.

"Then he told me he loved me." Sanji bubbled. 

Yonji hummed, "How sweet." 

"But I need your help." 

Yonji cocked a brow, "What is it?" 

For the past couple of days Zoro has come home spent from work. He's had a rough couple of days. Half of the paperwork he did was all wrong and had to redo it. He let to criminals get away because of his bad shoulder. Smoker keeps nagging at him, and he has to hold a meeting about relationships in the office. So Zoro hasn't had any time for Sanji, besides meals and sleeping together. Sanji went to Yonji to get some help with relieving stress. Since Zoro has finally confessed his love to the curly eyebrowed cook. He can finally make the next step. 

Yonji clapped his hands together, he motioned Sanji to follow him. Which he did. They went upstairs. Yonji opened, now his room where he pushed his and Sanji's bed's together to make a giant ass bed. He pushed Sanji onto the bed before opening the closet doors. He hummed going through the closet before he stopped and grinned. 

"You said you would be willing to try anything correct?" Yonji asked. 

"Yes?" Sanji cocked a brow. 

Yonji tossed him something white. Once it landed in Sanji's lap, he blushed. He looked up to Yonji who smiled softly pulling out a small bag. 

"None of my models wanted to wear it. So. I figured I can experiment on you." Yonji purred. 

Sanji looked down to the white corset lace vest bra top with thongs and sighed. Yonji turned as Sanji changed into it. 

"Okay you can turn around now." Sanji grumbled. 

Yonji turned and smirked. Sanji sat crossing his legs placing his hands on the sheer underwear. 

"Perfect, now lets make you. Irresistible." Yonji said. 

Zoro got home and yawned. He hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes. Chopper went downstairs to greet Zoro before Sanji did. He furrowed to that. 

"Cook are you home?!" Zoro called. 

"Yes, I'm up here." Sanji called. 

Zoro chuckled as he went upstairs. He started to unbutton his shirt before pushing the door open. 

"For a second I thought-" 

His eyes met Sanji as he stood with his back to him, he shut the curtains turning to Zoro. His jaw practically hit the floor as his onyx eye looked over all that exposed skin. Sanji crawled onto the bed and patted the spot beside him. Zoro took no time stripping off his pants and shirt before crawling up on the bed. He pinned Sanji to the bed and kissed him. But pulled back tasting the tropical flavor on his lips. 

"What the hell are you wearing?" Zoro asked.

"Mango lipgloss, do you like it?" Sanji hummed. 

Zoro rubbed his thumb over Sanji's lips before kissing him once more. Sanji's arms wrapped around Zoro's neck deepening the kiss. As Zoro's hands roamed Sanji's body. He pulled back once more taking in Sanji in this form. He purred kissing Sanji's cheeks then down to his neck. 

"I figured you deserved something for working so hard." Sanji said. 

Zoro pulled back with a smile on his lips, "Then I guess I have to work hard more often." 

Sanji hummed as Zoro's lips went down Sanji's body. Kissing skin, or the fabric, whatever he could get his lips on. Sanji moaned as Zoro kissed on his clothed nipple. His tongue and teeth soon followed behind. Suckling and nipping at the perked bud. As his hand trailed down into the underwear. Sanji's breath hitched as Zoro grabbed onto his cock. Zoro smirked looking up to Sanji as he slowly pumped his leaking cock. Zoro learned something new about Sanji that day. That he was loud. His moans filled the whole house. But. Not that Zoro minded. 

"Sing for me cook." Zoro purred. 

Sanji moaned as Zoro picked up speed a bit. But stopped having Sanji groan. He tugged Sanji's legs over his hips removing the underwear and tossed it away. Sanji clutched the bed as Zoro leaned over him. 

"I'm going to need for you to relax. Okay? It's gonna feel weird and hurt but trust me it's worth it. Okay?" Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded, Zoro kissed him reaching into his drawer for his lube. Zoro pulled away slicking his fingers with the slick liquid. His middle finger positioned his entrance.

"Take a deep breath." Zoro said. 

Sanji took a breath as he pressed in. He grunted clutching the bed, letting out his breath and curling his toes. 

"Sanji. Relax." Zoro said.

He took some more breaths as he unclenched the bed. Sanji looked to Zoro who nodded slightly. Zoro pressed getting knuckle deep then started to thrust his finger. Sanji's grunts melted into moans. 

"More." Sanji panted, "I want more." 

Zoro added a second finger. Stretching him, at first Sanji hissed and groaned. But. Once again it melted into hot moans. He added a third finger, but. It still wasnt enough. 

"Your ready." Zoro purred. 

Sanji watched as Zoro mounted him stripping off his boxers. His cock sprang out as he lubed himself up and positioned himself to Sanji's entrance. He placed his hands on Zoro's chest to stop him. 

"Wa-wait." Sanji said. 

Zoro sighed, "What now?" 

"Let me do this. I want to go at my own pace." Sanji said. 

He blinked, "Alright if that's what you want." 

Zoro lied on his back as Sanji straddled his hips. Zoro held under his thighs as Sanji started to lower himself on Zoro. Sanji looked down to Zoro with a smirk. 

"Oh while I was waiting. I kept myself occupied." Sanji said. 

"How-" 

Sanji slammed himself down on Zoro's cock. He groaned clutching onto Sanji's thighs. He rolled his hips watching Zoro go into a pleasure high. 

"Yonji was right, nothing is good as the real thing." Sanji said. 

He started bouncing himself on Zoro, who groaned resting back against the pillow. His hands trailed up to Sanji's hips slamming him down on his cock once more. Sanji moaned as Zoro kept slamming him down on his cock. 

"You like that baby?" Zoro purred. 

Sanji hummed, "I'll always like your cock, daddy." 

Zoro turned the tables flipping Sanji onto his back. A grin spread cross his face as Sanji's wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"That's right baby, who's your daddy?" Zoro asked. 

He slammed into Sanji earning hoarse moans and his fingernails clawing his back. Zoro picked up the pace more as Sanji's head threw back against the pillow. Sanji gasped clutching onto Zoro as he hit his pleasure spot. 

"Oh did you feel that?" 

He rammed there again as he moaned louder and louder each time. 

"Z-Zoro I'm coming." Sanji cried. 

"Not yet." Zoro said. 

But it was too late, Sanji came with Zoro's name on his lips and his body tightening. Zoro stopped as Sanji caught his breath. Zoro kissed him softly, down his cheeks and to his neck. 

"What about you, don't you-" 

"I already did a long time ago." Zoro hummed. 

"Can we go again?" 

Zoro pulled back and grinned. 

"Zoro! 

He snapped up looking to Smoker, he crossed his arms as Zoro yawned. 

"Oh sorry, I was up late last night." Zoro said. 

"Whatever it was it better of been worth it." Smoker barked. 

He tossed another folder to his desk. Zoro watched him walk out of the room and yawned once more. He picked up the folder and opened it. 

"It was so worth it." Zoro smirked.


	14. Birthday Boys

It was the beginning of March. Zoro and Sanji have been living together for about three to four months. Zoro's shoulder has fully recovered, and is not looking forward to Sanji to leave anytime soon. Then again neither is Sanji. They will cross that bridge when they come to it. Sanji has been able to go to work too, Zeff knows that Zoro is 'getting better' so he doesn't 'need' Sanji as much. The first day of March as just ended and Sanji and Yonji were talking about their plans for their birthday. Little did Sanji know. Zoro went behind his back to ask Yonji to keep Sanji out of the house. For their surprise party. 

Sanji waved goodbye to his brother and father before heading over to Zoro's house. He opened the door as Zoro was on the couch a book was on his face as he was kicked back. Sanji smiled to his arms and legs crossed on the couch. He sighed shrugging off his coat and hung it up before shrugging off his shoes. Sanji approached Zoro taking the book off his face. His eyes were shut as he snored softly. Sanji gave a breathless chuckle before kissing him softy. Zoro gave a drowsy kiss back before Sanji pulled away. 

"I dont think you want to fall asleep on the couch." Sanji said. 

Zoro smirked, "If I get to wake up to you I don't care where I sleep." 

Sanji hummed kissing him once more. They pulled away as Zoro got up and they went upstairs to bed. As they were changing out of there clothes to pajama's Sanji stopped him. 

"Tonight we don't need any clothes. Just you and me." Sanji purred. 

He crawled into bed as Zoro smirked shrugging off his boxers before crawling into bed. Where the restless couple spent there time getting frisky. But the following morning Sanji woke up to Zoro shuffling around. He frantically pulled on his uniform zipping up his fly and buttoning it. Sanji sat up as Zoro was buttoning his shirt. 

"What's the rush?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro turned to Sanji, "I overslept. I'm late for work." 

Chopper trotted into the room, Zoro grabbed his collar and buckled the leash to his neck. Sanji hugged his knees as Zoro put his gun in his holster and put on his hat. He turned to Sanji and kissed him softly before getting up to leave. 

"Zoro, wait." Sanji said. 

He turned to Sanji who clearly looked upset. 

"Is there anything you want to say to me?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro chuckled going back to the bed and cupping his cheeks. Sanji smiled lighting up for a moment. 

"Of course." Zoro smiled. 

Sanji smiled putting his hand on Zoro's, he leaned in and kissed him softly before kissing his forehead. Zoro pulled back giving a soft chuckle. 

"I love you." He said. 

He pulled away as Sanji pouted watching him leave. Zoro went downstairs to his car and let Chopper inside. Yonji was leaning against the fence. They exchanged a nod before he hopped the fence and Zoro went into his car. Yonji pushed open the door to the quiet house. He kicked off his shoes before going upstairs. He went into his and Zoro's room where Sanji sat clutching his pillow. 

"Happy birthday ol brother of mine!" Yonji cheered.

"Yeah... happy birthday." Sanji sighed. 

Yonji blinked before crawling over to him. He sat beside Sanji smiling softly. 

"Come on, cheer up its our birthday. We are the kings of the day. So how about we go to the restaurant and get some birthday breakfast with pops?" Yonji hummed. 

"Zoro didn't tell me happy birthday."

Yonji clicked his tongue, "Is that all that is the matter? He probably will later. So lets go before I drag you out of bed." 

Sanji sighed as Yonji's stubbornness got to him. He got dressed as he and Yonji went to the garage and hopped on his bike. Yonji clutched onto Sanji's waist as the two of them sped off down the street and down out of the neighborhoods. Then down onto the main roads and down to the restaurant. They parked outside pulling off there helmets and headed inside. Where cheers broke out and confetti broke out in little poppers. Sanji and Yonji laughed as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday.' Zeff stepped out wrapping his arms around his boys and embraced them. 

"Happy Birthday to the best and troublesome seventeen years of my life." Zeff laughed. 

They chuckled as they were taken into the back room to have personal time with pops. Who gave them small gifts. Sanji an old cook book while Yonji got some new makeup. They thanked Zeff before he and Sanji cooked breakfast together. Yonji sat at the bar watching them work together but Zeff always babied Sanji. Treated him as he was just beginning cooking. Yonji watched them bicker then come to a conclusion. Yonji perked up when his phone was ringing. Sanji and Zeff turned to him as he pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear. Then they turned back to cooking 

"Talk to me." He said. 

"How's it going?" Zoro asked. 

"It's well. How's it there?" 

"Luffy, Ace, Sabo, and Marco are here to set up. I just need a cupcake, a cake and food." 

"Way ahead of you." 

"So come over around six. Thats when everyone will be here." 

"Will do, see you later." 

Yonji hung up as Sanji looked over his shoulder to him, "Who was that?" 

"Oh, just. A friend. You'll meet him later." 

Sanji hummed. As breakfast was finally served. The small family caught up. Chatting about what Sanji had missed, while Sanji caught them up on what he did. 

"Whoa. You went on an undercover mission? Sexy." Yonji purred. 

"That's not sexy. That's terrifying, your brother could of gotten hurt." Zeff barked. 

"Don't worry pops, I trusted that Zoro would save me." Sanji said. 

Sanji pursed his lips thinking of Zoro once more. How he didnt even tell him happy birthday or anything. He grumbled eating his meal. 

"Oh. I forgot to tell you boys." Zeff started. 

They perked up to him. 

"I was invited by a friend of mine to go on a fishing trip. So I won't be home tonight through tomorrow midday." 

"Oh wow pops. That sounds fun." 

"I wish I could of taken you boys. But you both are stubborn as rocks and would of been bored out of your mind." 

"Maybe one day pops. It would be fun to get fresh fish for some sushi or something." Sanji shrugged. 

Zeff chuckled finishing his meal. Then the twin boys. They washed off the dishes together before putting them away. Sanji wiped off his hands as Zeff twisted his stash. 

"What are you two up to today?" Zeff asked. 

"Oh Sanji and I are actually going shopping. I need some new clothes anyway." Yonji said. 

Zeff shrugged, "Alright you two have fun. I hope to see you both tomorrow afternoon." 

Then they left to go shopping. Yonji lied. He didnt need new clothes. He took Sanji to a sex shop to get some new. Toys. For their birthday. 

Yonji held out a leather and chain bondage. Sanji furrowed trying to figure out what the hell it was. 

"Zoro might need this. Since he's. big. You can take so much control with this. Have him begging for more. Have him on his knees. And you holding all that power." Yonji purred. 

"I don't know. I don't even know what he's into. Hell we've probably had sex a handful amount of times." Sanji huffed. 

That's when he got the clerks attention, "Oh. My dear boy." 

They turned to a man with tall purple hair and dark red lipstick. His lips in a pout as he rested against the counter. He stepped around from behind the counter and approached Sanji. 

"Come, I will show you what to start off with." He said. 

There went three hours of the clerk explaining a few toys to Sanji. Who eventually bought a few and then he and Yonji went down to get some clothes this time. They searched and tried on some goofy outfits before. It was time. Yonji and Sanji were stuffing there things in the side bags of the bike before hopping on. Pulling on their helmets and then Sanji drove them home. Sanji began to bum himself out thinking when he got home would Zoro remember today is his birthday? Sanji clicked his tongue driving home and pulling into the garage. He pulled off his helmet as he got his stuff from the side bags of the bike. He and Yonji stepped up to the door. 

"Well thanks for hanging out with me today. I had fun." Sanji said. 

"The day isn't over yet." Yonji smiled. 

Sanji turned to him, "What do you mean?" 

Yonji opened the door as Sanji turned to Zoro standing in front of the door. He held a cupcake with a candle inside. 

"Happy birthday baby." Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled wide approaching him he looked to the cupcake. Zoro handed it to him as Sanji smiled wider. 

"I thought you forgot." Sanji said. 

"I thought I would too." Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji smiled blowing out the candle. Then the lights flicked on to a bunch of his and Yonji's friends. 

"Surprise!" They cried. 

Sanji laughed approaching them, as Yonji was about to step out into the hallway Zoro stopped him. He rummaged in his pocked to a folded envelope. 

"Happy Birthday my partner in crime." Zoro winked. 

Yonji clicked his tongue rolling his eyes with a smirk on his lips. He opened the envelope and his smile dropped. Inside were two tickets to Boa Hancock live. Yonji's eyes were wide before he looked to Zoro. 

"Where did you get these?!" He gasped. 

"Smoker didn't want them. So. I took them off his hands. I heard from a little bird its been your dream to see her." Zoro said. 

Yonji embraced Zoro, "Thank you." 

Zoro chuckled as he pulled away, Yonji put the tickets in his pocket and looked up to Zoro. He gave him a light punch in the arm. 

"You know, your a really cool guy. My brother is one hell of a lucky guy." 

"Nah, If anything. I'm the lucky one." 

So the party began. Booze was distributed, food was placed, and music was blasting. Everyone was having a great time. Both of the birthday boys were enjoying there birthday. Yonji was flirting with a few of the guys that came to the party. While Sanji was making his way to Zoro. He and Luffy were striking up a good conversation. There was a soft tap on his shoulder. Sanji tuned to Law with a soft smile on his face. 

"Happy birthday." He said. 

Sanji smiled, "Oh Law, you came?" 

"I actually wanted to talk to you." 

Sanji nodded as they headed out into the backyard. Where some people were passed out in the backyard. 

"What's up?" Sanji asked. 

Law rummaged in his coat pocket and handed Sanji an envelope. Sanji took it and opened it. Inside written in black and red was the invitation to Law and Kidd's wedding. 

"Are you inviting us?" Sanji asked. 

"If you want to come. I know it sounds weird. But I mean you are apart of my son's and my ex husbands life. Since him and I are good friends. I figured maybe I should invite you as well." Law sighed. 

"Thank you. I'd love to come." 

Law chuckled, "Corazon knew you were going to say that." 

Then he got up and left. Leaving Sanji to look at the photo of Law and Kidd sitting on some sort of hill. It was too dark to see it anyway. The door opened as Sanji tuned to Zoro. 

"What are you doing out here?" Zoro asked. 

"Law invited us to their wedding." Sanji said. 

Zoro sat down beside him as Sanji handed him the envelope. He took it reading it over before shrugging. He set it aside as Sanji latched onto him. Kissing him deeply. Zoro hummed kissing back before pulling him off. 

"I wanna do it." Sanji said. 

"Now?" 

Sanji nodded, "I mean its our own house." 

Zoro hummed, "Alright." 

But every room even there room was occupied. Then, Sanji got an idea. 

"Zoro, we can go to my dad's place. He won't be home until tomorrow anyway. So no one is home." Sanji said. 

"Alright." 

Sanji and Zoro hopped the fence before climbing up into Yonji's room. Sanji pushed his bed back to his original spot and lied down. Which Zoro was not to far to pin Sanji down to the bed. They slowly stripped each other of there shirts before lips spread to exposed skin. And that. That is when the light snapped on. The room was uncomfortably thick with silence. Sanji and Zoro turned to Zeff in his pajama's holding a baseball bat. 

"Uh. Hi dad." Sanji grinned. 

"Both of you downstairs. NOW!" Zeff barked.


	15. Trouble

Zeff yawned coming home from work. He flicked on the lights to his house. The music from next door pumped and poured into the streets. He chuckled rolling his eyes before shedding off his jacket. 

“Crazy kids.” Zeff chuckled. 

The phone started to ring, he perked up turning to the phone. He picked it up and pressed it to his ear. 

“Hello?” 

“Zeff buddy ol pal. Im sorry about canceling our fishing trip.” 

“Ah don’t worry about it. I can just drag my stubborn sons with me next time.” 

“I’ll make it up to you one of these days pal.” 

Zeff chuckled, “That's what you said the last time.” 

They chatted a while before he hung up. Zeff yawned and went upstairs. Where he went to his room and changed into his pajamas. He sat on his bed and removed the prosthetic leg and set it beside the bed. He hummed putting on his night cap and got settled into bed. Within a few minutes Zeff had dozed off into a peaceful slumber. 

Sometime in the middle of the night he woke up. There was a rustling of noise down in Yonji’s room. Zeff slowly got up putting on his leg and grabbed his baseball bat. He snuck down the hall where there was giggling and soft moans. He pushed open the door seeing two figures mounted on the bed. He squinted trying to make out them but. He flipped on the light. Wishing he didnt. 

Sanji stiffened as he and Zoro turned to Zeff. His eyes wide and mouth slacked open. Zeff dropped the baseball bat in utter and complete shock. Sanji swallowed thickly clutching onto Zoro’s neck. Knowing. He and Zoro might end then and there. 

“Uh, hi, Dad.” Sanji grinned. 

He snapped out of it. His shocked expression grew hard, furrowed, pissed, and a bit betrayed. That his son was sleeping with the man next door. He clutched his fists. 

“Both of you downstairs. NOW!” Zeff barked. 

Then he slammed the door shut to leave them to change. 

Zeff growled pacing back in forth in front of the couch. Sanji and Zoro sat on the couch a few inches away from each other. Waiting to hear the earfull Zeff had to spew and hiss at them. But he was quiet. His pale blue eyes scanned the floor each time he turned to walk to the other side of the couch. Sanji looked down to his hands, rubbing his thumb in his palm of his hand. Zoro put his hand on Sanji’s. He turned to Zoro who nodded before turning to Zeff. 

“Sir I-” 

Zeff stopped before him, “You, you’ve tainted my son. Turning him into, this! He’s too young for you. He’s only twenty years old! Six years younger then you.” 

“I understand that, but age shouldn’t be an issue. Sanji and I have grown on each other. I’ve been able to look past that and to be with him as a person.” 

Zeff growled, “How long has this been going on?” 

“Five months.” 

His eyes widened, “Even before he lived with you?!” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Dad we were going to tell you but, I didn't know how to tell you.” 

“Oh and him mounted on top of you is a great way to tell me.” 

“You said you were going on your fishing trip. So I just assumed you weren't going to be home.” 

“He canceled because his son was seeing the neighbor boy!” 

Zeff started pacing again, Sanji sighed resting on the palm of his hand. He and Zoro watched Zeff fume. The room was thick with awkward silence. And anger. Allot of anger. It was practically radiating off Zeff. Then the door opened. Yonji walked in before stopping in the doorway. 

“Zoro? What are you doing here you-” 

“He knows Yonji.” Sanji said. 

“You knew?!” Zeff barked. 

“Pops, come on. We’re twin brothers. There’s nothing I don’t know about Sanji and the same is with me. If you should be mad at anyone it should be me. I was the one who set them up.” 

“You what?!” 

“To be honest I just wanted the room to myself.” 

Zeff sat on the opposite couch rubbing his temples. Taking in the whole situation. He sighed before looking up to Zoro and Sanji. 

“We will discuss the rest of this tomorrow. Just go to bed.” Zeff said. 

Sanji and Zoro got up to leave but. 

“Where do you think your going?” Zeff growled. 

“To bed.” 

“Get your ass upstairs.” 

Sanji and Zoro turned to each other before Yonji took Sanji upstairs. While Zoro went home to clean up the party. Zeff sat on the couch, his fingers laced together, he rested his forehead against them and sighed. Yonji stepped downstairs and sat next to Zeff. He perked up looking to Yonji. 

“He treats him good right?” Zeff asked. 

Yonji chuckled turning to him, “Like a prince.” 

The following morning Sanji woke up to Yonji shaking him awake. He grumbled turning to Yonji. He put a finger to his lips Sanji furrowed as Yonji slipped over to the door. He motioned Sanji over and he got up following him. Sanji and Yonji snuck over to the railing poking there heads down the stairs. At the couch sat a man with slick black hair, golden eyes, and all his facial hair came to a point. Beside him was a man laughing and chatting away. He had facial hair, a scar of three over his left eye and scarlet red hair, along with laughable green eyes. Zoro sat beside him with a woman with baby pink hair dressed in some expensive fashion. But that was not all that sat at the couch. Law, Tony and Bepo sat there while Zeff sat on the other side of the couch. Law’s eyes met Sanji’s and Yonji’s before turning back to Zeff. 

“You might want to look good. Because. You're about to meet Zoro’s whole family.” Yonji whispered. 

“Hi-His. F-family?”


	16. The Roronoa Family

Also warning, smut   
Sanji went back to his room to get clothes and went to shower then came back towel drying is hair and then brushed his hair. He took a breath adjusting his tie while Yonji leaned against the wall crossing his arms. 

"You're overreacting. They will love you." Yonji sighed. 

He turned to his brother, "Do you think he would've told them we had sex?" 

"Why would pops would of done that?" 

"To ruin my reputation." 

Yonji sighed, "You'll just have to show them who you are." 

Sanji nodded before he got up and proceeded his way down the hall. But he stopped when Zoro spoke up. He poked his head to downstairs. Every eye was on him. 

"I'd like your permission to date your son." Zoro said. 

Sanji gasped softly as Zoro and Zeff had unbreakable eye contact. Before the older man's gaze broke. 

"My judgement will remain, we will see who you really are." Zeff said. 

Sanji went downstairs earning Zoro to stand and approach him. They embraced and gave small kisses before Zoro pulled away. His family stood beside him while Tony and Bepo hopped and skipped around him. 

"Sanji these are my fathers, Mihawk and Shanks." Zoro said. 

Shanks grinned approaching the blonde and embraced him, with his death grip. With one arm. Sanji patted his back having the redhead pull away. His smile widened before he turned to Zoro. 

"So this is the cute little blonde you've talked our ears off about." He said.

When he turned back to Sanji, his smile faded. He stood closer looking into his eye. He was silent for a moment before the grin came back on his face. 

"Wow. You do have sparkling sapphire eyes." Shanks said. 

Sanji's cheeks grew a soft pink, he does? Did Zoro tell him that. Shanks was soon replaced by a set of Hawkeyes. Sanji stiffened as they looked over his frame and wandered around him. Before he stood next to Shanks he glanced to him before back to Sanji. 

"I'd expect you to be. Taller." He said. 

Yonji headed downstairs. And that's when everyone lost it. Everyone confused between both brothers and all for a little while. Until they figured it out after a while. Tony and Bepo had fun switching between brothers with playing games in the backyard. Where the family was assembled for a barbecue. The 'older' men sat in the shade while Zeff was cooking away at his grill. Yonji approached Zeff holding a plate to put the patties on. He glanced to his son before back to the grill. 

"Pop. Sanji and I aren't going to stay with you forever. He and I are getting older and have our own lives. Zoro has treated Sanji like the prince he is. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Sanji." Yonji said. 

They turned to Zoro and Sanji flirting with each other sitting on the grass. Zoro laughed and pulled him into his side. 

"If that isn't love, then. I don't know what is." Yonji said. 

He turned to Zeff who grunted turning back to the grill, he sighed putting a few patties on the plates. 

"I couldn't say no to him even if I wanted to." Zeff said. 

"Come and get it!" Yonji called. 

The family went to sit on the table outside. Where hamburgers and hot dogs were passed around. But Law had a salad. Since. He has this thing against bread. While the kids had hot dogs. A few jokes were passed around earning a sigh from Mihawk. While the others laughed or chuckled. 

"Roronoa." Zeff said. 

Zoro turned to him, "Yeah?" 

"My judgement was wrong about you, I'll allow you to date my son." 

He smiled, "Thank you sir." 

Once the family gathering was over, Sanji collected the rest of his things before going next door to his and Zoro's house now. But once the door was shut. Sanji dropped the box being pulled up on Zoro's hips. Lips were locked in a rash and harsh battle. Teeth scraped against one another, while tongue battled. Zoro climbed the stairs to the bedroom. Sanji was lied down on the bed they pulled off each other's clothes tossing them away before connecting lips in a hungry battle. Zoro pulled away to kiss Sanji's cheek and down his neck. Sanji clutched onto his fresh and wild green hair. 

"God I missed you." Sanji breathed. 

"I missed you too." Zoro purred. 

Sanji yelped as Zoro's teeth bit down on his collarbone. Zoro pulled back admiring his back then glanced to Sanji. 

"Your mine now." He smirked. 

Sanji rolled his eyes as the rest of the clothes were ripped off and Zoro mounted on top of Sanji. He was knuckle deep in Sanji's entrance. Feeding off Sanji's moans and his name spilling off his lips. 

"M-More." Sanji moaned. 

Zoro didn't hesitate to slick and fill Sanji with himself. He was a bit harsher, his hips snapped, and was quick to thrust into him. Hitting hard and right on Sanji's sweet spot. Where the blonde was having such a hard time keeping himself down. His climax was on the rise before he came with Zoro's name on his lips. Zoro soon followed behind. They both panted softly before Zoro leaned over and kissed him softly. Once he pulled back he smiled to Sanji. 

"I love you." Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled back, "I love you too, you horny gorilla."


	17. Five Months Later

It was the summer of August. Zoro had set up a pool in the backyard for Sanji and him. Oh, and Tony and Bepo when they came over. Law would also come to cool off, but Sanji's eyes seemed to admire his tattoo's more then he looked to Zoro. Law was more than happy to explain that they were Corazon. Especially the small smile face on the center of his chest. Sanji was impressed and Zoro was jealous of Sanji sharing his attention. Luffy, Ace and Sabo would come over to cool off too. All wearing floaties, since. None of them could swim. 

"I'm gonna do it Luffy." Zoro said. 

He hummed floating by Zoro on his inflatable doughnut, "Do what?" 

"I'm gonna ask Sanji to marry me." 

"Oh! How are you gonna do that?" 

He tilted up his sunglasses to look to his best friend. Zoro leaned against the pool wearing some cool sunglasses. 

"I'm not sure, but I got the ring and everything." Zoro said. 

The sliding glass door opened as the two turned to Sanji. He held three smoothies walking over to them. He handed one to Zoro. 

"Thanks baby." Zoro purred. 

He kissed his cheek having Sanji smile and hand the other to Luffy. Yonji told him about Zoro and Luffy being best friends. Since they tell each other about everything. Sanji took the last one before getting into the pool. 

"Sanji, how would you want to get proposed to?" Luffy asked. 

Zoro tensed as Sanji turned to him taking his sunglasses off his head and onto his face. He hummed leaning against the pool next to Zoro. He wrapped his arm around Sanji and started to drink his smoothie. Acting all cool and all. Sanji hummed putting his finger on his chin. 

"Probably something romantic. I'm not sure." Sanji shurgged. 

He turned to Zoro with a soft smile. 

"Why are you thinking about proposing to me?" 

"In your dreams." 

Sanji chuckled, while Luffy finished his smoothie. 

"I was asking cause a friend of mine is planning to propose to his boyfriend." Luffy said. 

He tilted up his sunglasses to look into the cup for anymore of the cool drink. 

"Oh, who is that?" Sanji asked. 

"Um. His name is.... Zoroi. Yeah yeah, Zoroi." Luffy said. 

"Uh huh. And what's his boyfriend's name?" 

"Yeah Luffy, what's his boyfriend's name?" Zoro growled. 

"Nathanael." Yonji said. 

They turned to the blonde poking his head over the fence. Sanji grinned climbing out of the pool and went to the fence. In the past five months. Yonji went on a tour to do some makeup for Boa Hancock. She met him at her concert and really liked him. While Sanji was distracted with talking to Yonji. Zoro was drowning Luffy in the pool. 

"How long are you going to be staying?" Sanji asked. 

"Oh for the rest of the summer, Hancock is relaxing in her spa. Can I come over to swim?" Yonji asked. 

"Please do and tell us all about your adventure." 

Yonji hopped the fence while the blonde's went inside. Zoro let Luffy up who gagged and wheezed. He coughed up water. 

"That's what you get for almost blowing my cover." Zoro barked. 

"I'm sorry." Luffy wheezed. 

The sliding glass door opened as Yonji and Sanji came out to get in the pool. For the rest of the day they told stories for the past three months. As night fell Zoro and Yonji sat outside roasting marshmallows while Sanji prepared the rest of the s'mores. 

"So, your planning to marry my brother hm?" Yonji asked. 

"Yeah, no thanks to Luffy." Zoro hissed. 

"If I were you, I'd do it at the restaurant. Where all his family and friends can see. Did you ask pops?" 

"Yeah, it was a pain in my ass though. I had to go fishing with him." 

"I didn't know what you guys wanted so I got a little of everything." Sanji said. 

They turned to him holding a tray of treats and gram crackers. He handed Zoro a beer while he sat in the chair beside Zoro. Then stuck a marshmallow on the end of his stick and placed it on the fire. 

"So. What we're you talking about?" Sanji asked. 

"Baseball." They both said. 

The following morning Sanji clicked his tongue looking in the fridge. It was grocery day. He pursed his lips taking a piece of paper and scribbled down what he needed at the store. Zoro sat in front of the TV listening to the news. Sanji went to him and embraced his neck before kissing his cheek. 

"I forgot Luffy came over yesterday. He ate our whole food supplies." Sanji grunted. 

"You want me to come with you?" Zoro asked. 

"Nah, I can't risk losing you." 

Zoro groaned as Sanji kissed him before he left. But. About half an hour after Sanji left, there was a knock on the door. Zoro furrowed turning off the TV and went over to the door. He opened it to find Law standing there. His eyes were puffy and red. Along with the dark bags under his eyes. 

"C-can I come in?" Law asked. 

Zoro stepped aside letting Law inside. He looked terrible. Zoro took his side concerned as Law placed his head in his hands. He gave a shaken breath as Zoro put a hand on his knee. 

"What happened?" Zoro asked. 

"Kidd. Left me." Law said as he turned to Zoro, "I'm sorry for the short notice, I had no where else to go." 

"Where's Bepo and Tony?" 

"They are staying with your father. I don't know what to tell them." 

"If you need to you can stay in our spare room. I'm sure Sanji wouldn't mind the extra company." 

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to be a burden." 

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Just to get you off your feet." 

Law smiled softly, "Thank you." 

It was quiet. Law embraced Zoro having the green haired man stiffen but embraced him a moment later. He clutched onto Zoro's shirt giving shaken breaths. Then he pulled back. And kissed him. Zoro's eye widened. But timing couldn't be better when the door opened and a soft thud broke the kiss. Sanji stood in the doorway. The grocery bag was on the floor. While tears built up in his eyes.


	18. Mistake

Before either of them could do anything Sanji backed out of the doorway and went back to his home. Law turned to Zoro. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He said. 

Zoro bolted up and went to chase after Sanji. He jumped the fence into their yard and banged on the door. Within a moment the door was opened. Yonji stood in the doorway and crossed his arms. 

“What did you do this time?” Yonji asked. 

“It wasn’t my fault. I let Law in because Kidd left him and it was a mistake. I would never do anything to-” 

“Yonji close the door, I don’t want to talk to. Him.” Sanji said. 

Yonji and Zoro turned to Sanji on the second story. Tears ran down his face with a cold look on his eyes. Yonji turned to Zoro. But Zoro’s eye never left Sanji’s 

“Sanji please you have to listen to me.” Zoro pleaded. 

But he turned away and headed down the hall. He turned to Yonji with a pleading look in his eyes. 

“I’ll handle this, just. Give him some space.” Yonji said. 

Zoro nodded before he stepped away and Yonji shut the door. He headed upstairs to his, er, their room now. He pushed open the door to Sanji crying onto his pillow. Yonji frowned walking into the room and sitting beside his brother. He stroked his back softly while Sanji sobbed onto the pillow. 

“I’m sure Zoro didn’t mean it.” Yonji said, “I know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. Honest.” 

Sanji sniffled and looked over to him, “How do you know?” 

“He was going to propose to you. He spent an entire weekend fishing with pops.” 

He turned back to his pillow, “Should've thought of that before he stuck his tongue down his throat.” 

“Sanji come on, we both know that’s not that happened.” 

“Why are you on his side? He hurt me remember?” 

“Because I’m making sure you don’t lose the man who can take care of you.” 

Sanji buried back in his pillow crying some more. Yonji sighed stroking his hair. As he sobbed out onto his pillow.   
Zoro took a different turn of coping. He punched three holes in the wall. And broke open his fist. He cried out onto the floor in despair and slight rage. While his hand was over his eyes. Blood dripped onto his face but. He didn’t care at the moment. 

The following morning the door was knocked on. Zoro bolted up and went to the door. He swung it open as Yonji stood with coffee and tea. He smiled letting the blonde inside and took a seat on the couch. Zoro took the time to put away the groceries last night. 

“So. What did he say?” Zoro asked. 

“He’s been crying for a good day. But I finally got him to go to sleep. Now. Explain what happened in detail.” Yonji said. 

Zoro explained what had happened. He let Law inside as they talked about what had happened with Kidd and where the kids were. Then he hugged him and. The rest was. Self explanatory. 

“Did he say why Kidd left him?” Yonji asked. 

Zoro shrugged, “He didn’t say.” 

Yonji sighed, “Still, what kind of ass hole stands up someone at a wedding.” 

Zoro furrowed, “What?” 

“Oh, I talked to Law. What happened with him. Is. As the rehearsal was going on. Kidd never showed up. Law tried to call him or get some sort of response. But. Kidd never answered.” 

“Damn. I met the guy a few times. But I never expected him to get cold feet.” 

Zoro sighed resting his head in his hand. Yonji patted his knee earning the older man’s attention. 

“Give Sanji a few days, he will understand.” Yonji said. 

It’s been a week. 

Zoro sat in his home alone, Sanji’s belongings were scattered around. His scent was slowly dying without him being there. Zoro’s tried to call and apologize, or see him. But Sanji wanted nothing to do with him. Leaving them both heartbroken. 

“Order up!” Sanji called. 

He placed a dish onto the counter while a server took it and placed it on a tray. He then went to the kitchen to make the next dish for the next customer. Sanji cooked to cope, he was still badly heartbroken and hoped not to see Zoro at work. But. 

“Someone wants to give Sanji his regards.” A waiter called. 

Sanji stiffened as he turned to a waiter then poked his head out of the door to not see the green haired man. He sighed in relief turning to the waiter. 

“What table is it?” Sanji asked. 

“Four.” 

He nodded brushing off his uniform and stepped out to the table. He approached a man with a hoodie on. He perked up to Sanji and held his hand out to the seat in front of him. Sanji compiled before he took off his hood. 

“I’d like to explain myself.” Law said.


	19. Explain

Sanji frowned, crossing his arms and legs, Law removed his hoodie and looked up to the blonde. 

“Haven’t you done enough?” Sanji asked. 

“I owe you an apology. I wasn’t thinking right. Before you came along, my ex husband and I. Use to. Have sexual relations. But that was before you came along. He then became dedicated to you. Out of all the years I was engaged, dated, and befriended him. I’ve never seen him love someone more than he loved me. I want to apologize and want you and Zoro to get back together.” Law said. 

Sanji shifted, “So, he didn’t kiss you?” 

“No, I came onto him. It was my fault, Zoro wanted nothing to do with it.” 

He looked to the window slightly frowning. Law sighed paying his bill before putting the book onto the table. He was about to leave when Sanji grabbed his wrist. Law turned to Sanji with tears in his eyes. 

“Thank you.” Sanji said. 

Law smiled, “Corazon and I both wish you well.” 

Sanji let him go as he also got up and went to the back room. He pushed open the door to see a fresh bundle of sunflowers on the counter. Sanji smiled walking over to them and looked to the note. 

‘I truly am sorry.’ Zoro. 

Sanji sniffled to the note and slumped to the kitchen floor. He clutched it close and sobbed softly onto the paper.   
Zoro on the other hand. Was doing the same. He was sitting at the couch looking to Sanji’s ring. Yonji gave him his ring size. Since they are the same. But. Zoro was too stubborn to let it go. He grumbled getting up and getting dressed. Putting on something nice, and then headed out to his bike. He revved it before pulling out of the engine before zipping down the street. 

Sanji said goodbye to the rest of the cooks in the kitchen. While he left the kitchen. He straightened his coat as he went up to the door. Once he opened the door and stepped outside he was ran into. Knocking him and the other man to the ground. Sanji groaned holding his head, he opened his eyes to Zoro. His eye was wide and he seemed shocked. 

“Zoro?” Sanji asked. 

He snapped out of it cupping his cheeks and then touched the back of his head. He sighed in relief not seeing any blood. He got up and helped up Sanji 

“What are you doing here?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro took his hands, “I came to apologize. My life wouldn't be complete. Without you in it. Please come home, I miss you, Tony and Bepo do too, and so does Chopper.” 

“How did you get into the backroom?” 

“Yonji let me borrow the key.” 

Zoro took a knee as Sanji’s eyes widened, “If I had to be married to anyone, it would be you. So.” 

He rummaged in his pocket pulling out the velvet box. They earned an audience on the street and all the cooks inside. He snapped open the box as Sanji covered his mouth. 

“Please, I can’t lose you again. Will you marry me?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji was speechless he was just staring at Zoro. Making the older man uncomfortable with the silence. But Sanji broke with a trembling bottom lip and embraced him. 

“I will, I will marry you, you idiot!” Sanji cried. 

Zoro embraced him back as the many people on the street clapped and cheered for them. They pulled back as Zoro kissed him softly and pulled back. Zoro took his hand slipping the ring onto his hand. Then he stood up and they embraced once more. Zoro stroked his hair peppering his face with kisses. He then pulled back cupping Sanji’s face with a soft smile. 

“Let’s go home.” Zoro said.

Sanji nodded. 

“And that’s how it happened.” Sanji explained. 

Yonji hummed looking over Sanji’s black and white tux. 

“Yes, yes. I know. Pops is so proud.” Yonji said. 

Yonji stepped back and motioned Sanji to turn around. He did showing off his black tailcoat with matching pants, and a white button up. And a checkerboard like bow tie. Yonji hummed. 

“You look breathtaking.” Yonji said. 

Sanji chuckled, “That's what you say.” 

Tomorrow was the wedding. Where all there friends and family were going to meet in a meadow. And declare there love then and there. So. Sanji, and Yonji were staying in the old house with Zeff. Since the groom can’t see the bride before the wedding. Bad luck and all. 

Sanji flopped onto the blow up mattress dressed in his pajamas. He sighed shutting his eyes and hummed softly.

“Your gonna make a pretty bride." She whispered.


	20. All of Your Love

A/N: Your votes didn't go unnoticed....

It was busy. The groomsmen getting the last and final details. The flowers, the food, the cars, the. Everything. While the bridesmen were trying to keep the bride. Relaxed. Yonji was doing Sanji’s hair. Curling it slightly and added a few flowers. Then set it all with some hairspray. Yonji did good pampering the bride while the rest of the groomsmaids were getting ready. A few of them were girls like Nami who was head of making sure the groomsmen were out the door on time. Robin was helping the girls with there hair or nails. And Vivi was doing makeup. 

While at Zoro’s house they were messing around. But still getting ready. Tony and Bepo were apart of the wedding. Bepo was the flower boy and Tony was the ring Barrier. Zoro was dressed in his black and white tux. Wearing the oppisite of what Sanji was going to be wearing. But he had to wait for Yonji to arrive. Since there was a flower theme. He didn’t exactly want to put flowers in his hair. But. Sanji ‘convinced’ him to cooperate. 

Zoro straightened his bow tie when the door was opened. He turned to Yonji wearing an assortment of yellow and green flowers in his hair. 

“Oh don’t you look handsome.” Yonji said. 

“How is he?” Zoro asked. 

“Relax, Sanji is fine. Everything is going according to plan. Now. Sit down and cooperate.” 

Zoro sighed sitting down on their bed as Yonji put a small case on the bed. Inside was filled with flowers, and hair products. He ran his fingers through Zoro’s hair before he started to lay out many golden and green flowers. Small buttercups and rosa’s and small green day lily’s. 

“I’m glad things worked out.” Yonji said. 

“Yeah me too.” Zoro sighed. 

“But, you have to promise me something.” 

“Sure.” 

Yonji gripped his chin tilting him up to look at the younger man. 

“If you ever hurt my brother again. I will, take it personally.” 

“Are you threatening a police officer?” 

“No, I'm threatening my brother in law.” 

“Alright, I promise.” 

Yonji smiled and patted his cheek before finishing with Zoro. He packed his things while looked to the flowers in his hair. 

“Don’t touch it.” Yonji said. 

He didn't have to look up as Zoro pulled his hand away from the flower. Yonji shut his case and headed to the door. He turned to Zoro looking to his watch, he smiled softly. 

“You know, my brother is a lucky man.” Yonji said. 

Zoro looked up to him, “How so?” 

“Cause I know, he’ll be in good hands.” 

He smiled as the twin brother went down the stairs. Zoro looked to the mirror and straightened his bow tie. 

“He’s not the Lucky one,” Zoro sighed, “I am.” 

Sanji sat in his room with a lace veil over his head. And a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. Yonji was gone to help with the boy’s while Sanji was curling in his own nervousness. His hands clutched the white, yellow, and green flowers. His mind racing of all that could go wrong. He sighed resting in his hand and sighed. 

“You look pretty.” She said. 

Sanji smiled looking over to her, “Thank you.” 

The door opened having Sanji turn to Robin. 

“Sanji. It’s time.” She said. 

He nodded as he got up and headed down to the main floor. Everyone crowded the young bride flattering him and keeping his head up. They lead him out of the small house and into the restaurant. Which was closed do to an event being taken place soon. Sanji was lead out to three black cars. He was taken to the last one and sat alone. While his father and the groomsmaids were taken in the first and second cars. Sanji sighed as the cars took off and went to a beautiful meadow. The guys were already there and chatting while the rest of everyone arrived.   
But Sanji remained in the car. 

He looked out the window to see his soon to be husband laughing with Luffy. Then he looked back to the flowers. The door opened and shut having Sanji turn to Zeff. 

“Thank god.” Sanji sighed, “Hurry let's get out of here before they notice.” 

Zeff furrowed, “Your not getting cold feet are you?” 

“We can go back to how things were before. Just you, me and Yonji. I can be your son again and-” 

Zeff grabbed his cheek having Sanji shut up. 

“You're not going to abandon that man who is waiting for you. You fought to be with this man, and you're already pulling away? I will not let you let him slip through your fingers. I had to sit with him an entire day and fished. He had a hard time working up the nerve to ask me permission for him to marry you. Besides,” Zeff let go of his cheek, “No matter what happens, you will always be my son.” 

Sanji smiled rubbing his cheek, “Thanks pop.” 

Zeff smirked, “Come on, I gotta walk you down the aisle.” 

Sanji took a breath clutching his flowers, “I’m ready.” 

Zeff got out of the car and headed to Sanji’s side. He looked over to the party where everyone was turned to them before he opened the car door. Zeff held out his hand for Sanji to get out of the car and taking his hand. Sanji and Zeff linked arms before they followed the path up to the alter. The pastor smiled as Sanji’s eyes were locked to his soon to be husband. A green haired seabrain brute of a fiancé. Or soon to be husband. Littered in his hair was flowers to match Sanji’s bouquet. While Zoro’s butner matched the flowers in Sanji’s hair. They stood before the pastor as Sanji was smiling softly to Zoro. 

“Who presents this man’s hand in marriage?” The pastor asked. 

“I do.” Zeff said. 

“Zoro, as you receive your bride’s hand, I’d like you to shake his father’s hand.”

Zoro stepped forward taking Zeff’s hand, they stepped back as he turned to Sanji. They embraced for a moment once they pulled back Zeff placed his hand to Sanji’s cheek. Wiping away the lone tear. 

“You may have a new name, but. You will always, be my son. I’m proud of you.” 

Sanji smiled as he took hands with Zoro, he looked taken back and breathless. With watery eyes. 

“You look breathtaking.” Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled, “Thank you.” 

The pastor closed his book turning to the couple, “I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss your bride.” 

Zoro didn’t hesitate tossing Sanji’s veil back and kissed him roughly. Which Sanji happily returned wrapping his arms around his neck. The small group cheered as the couple pulled away. 

“So, what now?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro smirked, “Let’s go celebrate.” 

As the party started everyone was seated and enjoying themselves when a small. Surprise was in order for the groom. Sanji stood and chimed his glass together with a knife. Everyone turned to him while Yonji headed into the back room. Zoro looked up to him curiously from the rim of his champagne glass. 

“As you all know, it’s tradition for the bride and groom to exchange gifts. One now, and one for the bedroom. I want Zoro to open his gift now.” 

Yonji stepped out with a small square box. He approached the couple as Sanji smiled watching Zoro set his glass down and take the gift. He opened it and looked to a small form of papers. He sighed taking a closer look at them. A good handful of people knew of the papers. The others not so much. Zoro furrowed to the papers reading faster and faster before snapping to Sanji. 

“You better not be joking.” Zoro said. 

He turned to the door where it opened slowly. Zoro stood to get a better look, once the door was fully open she stepped out. Her blonde hair pulled up in a bun, sharp blue eyes, and dressed in white. She had small flowers in her hair matching both Sanji and Zoro’s colors. She looked to the many people looking at the small girl in a white dress. Then her eyes narrowed to Sanji and she smiled. She picked up her dress and approached him. Sanji smiled picking her up. Zoro looked to her as she coward in Sanji’s neck. 

“Don’t be shy sweetheart.” Sanji said, “Why don’t you tell him who you are.” 

The girl looked to the green haired man and held out her hand, “My name is Loulee, I’m gonna be your daughter.” 

“Awe sweet we got a sister!” Tony cried. 

Everyone laughed, as Zoro was still struck with the news over his soon to be daughter. But, he soon smiled as she was passed off to him. 

“I’ve always wanted a daughter.”


End file.
